Skeletons and a pet
by TechnoKino
Summary: Inspired from Six Skeletons and a maid the skeletons receive a gift from Alphys in the form of a wolf girl. Finding out she has intelligence Sans, Papyrus and the other masters of the household decide she should stay with them until they find her home. How will Kana do with skeletons and will they find out her dark past?
1. Chapter 1

**Skeletons and a pet**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

A knock was heard at the door you answered it seeing a monster with quite a huge wooden crate.  
"Delivery from Doctor Alphys" he said you recognised the name as a friend of Master Sans you sigh deciding to sign the form though you had no clue what could be inside.

Saying goodbye to the mail monster you get Master Sans to help you bring in the heavy crate your master seemed confused "strange Alphys normally just sends me a message" he said, you grab a crowbar and started to try getting it open.

Soon your other masters had come down seeing the crate the cute little skeleton that you called Master Blue ran up to the crate "oh boy what is it Sans" he asked seeming excited, his brother Master Orange followed trying to peek in the small holes of the crate but it was too dark.

Master Red and Black seemed to groan at the eyesore of course Master Papyrus was just as excited, soon you were able to crack the front off as it fell, all the skeletons seemed to gasp this made you curious even Black and Red were shocked.

You walked in front seeing a shocking sight it was a girl, but not just any normal girl she had grey wolf ears and a bushy grey wolf tail, her hair was the blackest of nights and she wore the most ragged clothes you had ever seen.  
The wolf girl's ears seemed to twitch as she was waking up from her sleep, her mind not processing where she was as she yawned loudly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, soon she seemed to realise where she was.

She looked toward the skeletons, of course your Master Black and Red would be pleased by the sight the girl seemed to glare, but your Master Blue didn't seem to notice or he didn't care as he rushed to the girl "HEY I'm Blue" he said excited holding out his hand to her, she seemed shocked by this.  
Staring at the odd skeleton in front of her she poked his cheek making him a little confused "uh...you...um do you speak" he asked.  
The girl blinked seeming to notice the glare she was getting from Master Orange, making her back off from Blue your Master Blue seemed to back off seeming upset, Sans sighed "it's okay we..." he said seeming to glare at your Master Black and Red who were just happy to have an actual slave "we are...not going to hurt you" he finished.

* * *

Your masters went on with their day you decided to do your work until the girl was comfortable leaving her crate.  
It took a few hours and a hungry stomach, before she crawled out of the crate, she stood up sadly for her Red was the first to greet her "heeeeey sweetheart" he said the girl seemed to stare at him noticing his sharp teeth, she gave a small smile backing away from the sharp toothed skeleton.

Red just inched closer the girl seemed to not like this, spooking Red slightly as she stood her ground even when he came closer.

"SANS" Red jumped hearing his boss who was glaring at him "h-hey boss look who's a-awake" he said as the girl seemed to have her ears covered his yells were too much for her sensitive hearing.

Black glared harder as Red moved away from the girl who seemed confused, she guessed this was the leader.

"You stay" he said pointing to the girl who gave a small nod as Black walked off, course the girl didn't seem to listen starting to walk off before Red stood in front "ah ah pet he said stay" he said not noticing her glare as her hands tightened up, opening her mouth she took a deep breath.

"I AM NOT A PET" she yelled shocking you as you went toward the living room seeing the girl glaring at Red who was shocked at a voice.

"Well seems our p-" your Master Red said before the girl seemed to push him hard growling "you DARE" she yelled as you rushed, "M-Master Red" you said.

The girl seemed shocked at seeing you, "I'm okay" he said sitting up summoning a bone "though I think our p-" he said before getting whacked on the head by Master Orange "Red don't say that word I don't think she likes it" he said.

The girl blinked seeming shocked at the sudden appearance of your Master Orange, who walked up to the girl as she backed away slightly "it's okay names Orange what's yours" he asked holding out his hand, the girl seemed to stare at it before looking up "K-Kana...Tokisho" she replied.

* * *

Finally they had a name, it was dinner and everyone was eating except Kana who stared at the food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Blue, Kana looked at him "u-um...I...can't eat this" she replied, Blue seemed confused "well what do you like?" he asked.

Kana looked to Blue a little nervous "u-um...well...raw meat...and an apple" she said as Blue only smiled "okay I'll get you some" he said running to the fridge, finding a pack of bacon he brought it out as well as two apples bringing them to Kana, she sniffed it curiously and soon began to eat the raw meat not seeming to notice the looks Master Red and Black gave her.

"So Kana...where do you come from?" Sans asked, "a jungle" she answered simply, Sans seemed to frown "yeah but where?" he asked, Kana frowned "I...don't know" she replied wondering if she would ever get back home.  
Blue seemed to smile "then you must stay with us" he said excited in a way it was almost like having a pet, Red seemed to smile "I second Blue" he said as his brother followed and so did Papyrus as both Sans and Orange sighed.

Kana seemed to sigh too "sure but I am not a puppy" she said a blush on her face, she hated being treated like a pet but she can't go home until she knows where it is.

* * *

This story is heavily inspired from Six Skeletons, One Maid by RaccoonSinQueen found here: /works/7124200?view_full_work=true

Also this story is not edited by my friend Gempire who only worked on my Starswirl the Bearded story I am doing this myself so I apologise for grammar problems.

Also also this story will focus on Kana's interaction with the skeletons rather than the maid though she is involved.

Also chapters won't be as long I'm going to keep them to a single story thread as much as I can.

Other AU Sans may join in later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Puzzles and questions**

* * *

The skeletons decided, Kana should sleep in the living room she put up no fuss as she didn't mind sleeping on a couch.

Morning came as Kana groaned waking up, seeing you making food she watched as you struggled, she seemed to smile standing up and taking some of the platters "ah you don't have to help" you said as Kana sighed "please I need to do something...can't laze around all day" she said seeming more calm around you than the skeletons.

Each was shocked seeing Kana helping you, of course lucky for you the skeletons seemed too interested in Kana to ask you to do work, but Kana didn't look comfortable as she tried her best to keep away from Black and Red, seeming to be more comfortable with Blue and Orange especially Master Orange, maybe because he was the first one to properly introduce himself.

Black and Red didn't like that of course, throughout the day the skeletons tried to go on with their days as if Kana wasn't here which wasn't easy, Blue really wanted to play with Kana but, she didn't seem like the playful type and of course Kana would help you out, even if you tried to tell her not to.

* * *

Soon though Kana was growing bored lazing about just wasn't her thing, she needed to run...to hunt.

She stood up giving a sigh as she walked to the front door, opening it carefully she walked to the back of the mansion as she began a run not noticing Red watching her from the roof it was nice to be outside after being cooped up for so long.

After an hour she was filled with energy, she spotted Blue and Papyrus "ah your finally outside I was worried my brother would be a bad influence" Blue said as Kana just smiled "no I like going outside and doing something productive" she replied, Blue smiled "then why don't we do some puzzles" he said Papyrus seemed excited "YES...I'll go prepare some puzzles" he added rushing off Kana seemed confused.

Soon Papyrus returned as he began to set up the puzzle with Blue's help, Kana watched them as Red walked up to her "heya sweetheart" he said before Kana stared at him in annoyance "Kana" she said making Red confused.  
She sighed "my name is Kana" she added simply, Red smirked "I'll call ya what I like" he said, Kana growled before deciding to ignore him and pay attention to the two puzzle lovers.

Soon Blue and Papyrus was done Kana stared "um looks..." she said unsure what she's looking at "complicated" she finished, Blue smiled "do not worry Kana the magneficent Sans will help you solve it" he said grabbing her hand leading Kana to the puzzle.

Red smirked he could finish this puzzle blindfolded, but she seemed very confused even with Blue and Papyrus's help.  
Soon Orange and Sans were outside seeing the wolf girl glaring at the puzzle with anger, Orange walked over "hm looks complicated" he said though he lied just to make her calm "I know I mean it's impossible" Kana replied her tail swishing in anger, Sans walked up to have a look at the puzzle, he already saw how to solve it "this looks suspicious" he stated as Kana stared at it some more then smiled, her tail wagged as she solved the puzzle.

Blue and Papyrus congratulated her and she revaled in the positive attention, her tail still wagging.

Orange stared at the tail "so what does that mean?" he asked, Kana looked back at her tail seeming to glare at it, almost like she didn't like what it was doing as a blush spread on her face "just...a tail" she said, Orange just smirked he knew what it meant so did Blue and Papyrus.

Papyrus reached his hand to her head, Kana's eyes widened as she quickly dodged the hand this confused them.  
Kana just gave a small smile "I-I'm not a dog" she said, Papyrus seemed to frown at this "o-oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" he said, this made Kana frown "oh no you didn't but...you wouldn't pet your maid...or your brother...you just have to remember, I'm part human just like her" she answered.

* * *

Papyrus and Blue just walked off after cleaning up their puzzle, Kana laid back on the grass enjoying the sunshine her ears twitched as she opened her eyes seeing Orange laying next to her, she blinked before looking back up into the sky "we can talk" he said, Kana moaned "we could...but I don't have much to say" she answered, Orange smiled "eh how about we play a little game?" he asked.

Kana's ears twitched "what kind of game?" she asked "twenty questions, I ask a question you answer then you ask me a question until we both reach twenty" he explained, Kana blinked as she nodded "okay I guess I'll go first" she said staring at the sky "so...are you all related?" she asked, Orange smirked "kinda me and Blue are brothers the others are alternate versions of us with Sans and Papyrus being the original" he answered.

"Now...who are your parents?" he asked Kana shrugged "don't know never met em...I was adopted by my friend's mom so I grew up with her..." she answered, this went back and forth, Orange seemed to not learn so much about Kana, any question he asked she gave a vague answer.

He had to make his last question count "okay what's the name of your friend?" he asked, Kana seemed to frown "Rose..." she answered seeming to look upset, Orange blinked "what is she to you?" he asked, Kana sighed "a friend...sister...mother" she replied looking to Orange noticing his sad face.

Orange noticed this and looked away, Kana sat up "well...I gotta go...back inside" she said not wanting to stick around.

Orange felt like he had made a huge mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Movie and Roses**

* * *

Kana was back on the couch, though this time she just seemed spaced out not even offering to help you, not that you mind any.

Red came in seeing Kana laying on the couch, "can ya at least sit up for me?" he asked just wanting to sit down and watch TV, Kana sighed as she sat up making room for Red, but Blue quickly took his spot "I wanna show Kana a movie she might like" he said showing Kana the DVD case.

Kana blinked seeing wolf children on the cover, this actually made her interested as Blue smiled with glee "Mweh heh I'm gonna put it on" he said happily as Kana sat up properly, Red groaned but decided to stay just to be close to Kana, Blue sat on her right and Red on her left the movie started and Kana seemed amazed, watching the movie in amazement her tail swishing at the wolf children.  
Red stared at her a blush on his face she looked so cute watching the movie, Blue just moved close to her hugging her arm Kana noticed this but ignored it guessing it was a skeleton thing, Red growled and copied suit, this only made Kana more confused but continued watching the movie, either way you had left the room to clean elsewhere.

Black and Orange walked in on the three seeing Red and Blue hugging close to Kana, watching a movie about half wolf, half human children, Kana noticed Black and Orange giving them a small smile "wanna join us?" she asked, Black and Orange blushed before glaring at each other and sitting down in front of the couch since they were so tall.

* * *

After an hour the movie finished, Kana seemed to be quite happy "that was amazing" she said, Blue seemed happy "I'm glad you enjoyed it, there are more like that" he replied as Kana seemed to look at Blue with the cutest puppy dog eyes ever "REALLY!...though guess it's not as good as the real thing" she flaunted, Black seemed impressed as she giggled, her stomach growled reminding her that she needed to eat.  
Orange was glad that Kana seemed happy though, he wanted to fix his previous mistake he had an idea, about another hour Orange approached Kana, though he saw she had a bone in her mouth he blushed, he was unsure who it came from and to a skeleton it is quite...suggestive "uh K-Kana" he said hiding something behind his back, Kana turned around taking the bone out of her mouth she smiled.

"What's up Orange?" Kana asked "u-uh w-where did you get the b-bone from?" he asked, Kana blinked "oh I asked your maid if you guys had any bones, she gave me one...I like to chew on them" she answered, Orange gulped he just had to ignore it for now "a-anyway I have something to give you" he replied.  
Kana smiled placing the bone on her lap only making him blush more "what is it?" she asked, Orange gulped putting his hands in front of him showing a bouquet of roses, Kana blinked noticing the type of flower as she grabbed the bone slowly standing up "t-this...means a lot" she said.

Kana took the bouquet seeming happy "thanks for this..." she said her tail wagging once more, Orange only smiled a blush still on his face "y-your w-welcome" he answered nervously, he quickly left so he didn't embarrass himself, unluckily for Kana Red soon walked in seeing him she just sat on the couch laying the bouquet on the table, he spotted the bone she had and blushed madly.

He quickly sat next to her "soooo...sweetheart, I didn't know you liked bones" he said, Kana gave a small smile "y-yeah I chew on them" she answered not liking his tone of voice wishing she had her own room.  
Red only smirked "whose is it?" he asked, Kana blinked "your maid just gave it to me does it matter?" she asked, Red blushed "no...next time you need one though you can ask me" he said winking at her, this only made Kana groan as she grabbed a single rose from the bouquet.

Red noticed this "who gave ya that?" he asked, Kana blinked and smiled "Orange..." she replied as she seemed to hug the rose close to her, Red found this confusing he didn't see her as a flower girl "hmph...why a rose?" he asked curiously, Kana looked to him "well I have a friend named Rose...she's...the only person I have in my life" she explained frowning.  
"She raised me when she was just a kid...lost her mother...all because of a wolf child, but she didn't blame me...even when I had grown up..." Kana added, Red frowned "I-I'm sorry I-" he said before getting shocked by another yell from Black.

* * *

It was getting late almost everyone was asleep, Orange was about to head to bed before hearing a voice downstairs, it was Kana's voice "I hope your well...you just wait for me to get home, I won't leave you again..." she said to the bouquet before giggling "I bet you'll cry...and so will I...and we will hug like before..." she added before yawning "night Rose...I love you..." she finished as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep, Orange smiled he understood how Kana felt if he was separated from his bro he would feel lonely too.

* * *

Anyone who has seen the movie Kana and the skeletons are watching gets a cookie.

Also yes I like to believe bones are quite suggestive to a skeleton do not worry no kinky stuff here...Kana is dense anyway she's not going to get it.

Also sorry if these chapters are too short but I find it hard to make a long story...which is why each chapter has a single story element or two if the one enough doesn't work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bones**

 **Warning: Some suggestiveness below nothing kinky I promise just a little suggestive**

* * *

Kana was still sleeping, as you began your work Kana groaned, when she felt something sit on her she opened her eyes, she looked toward her back seeing Red smirking at her.  
She yawned loudly "mmm what do you want Red?" she asked annoyed, it was too early she wanted to sleep in "I got ya a gift" he said holding one of his bones in his hand, Kana moaned as she wanted to sit up, Red got off her allowing her to do so.

Kana yawned once more rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "oh thank you" she said taking the bone which only made Red blush, Kana placed it on the table as she stood up to stretch since she was awake now.  
Red just watched her intently, Kana soon noticed this "um do you need something?" she asked, Red jumped "n-no nothing" he said looking away, Kana shrugged grabbing Red's bone and heading into the kitchen digging out some bacon and grabbing an apple as she sat back down on the couch, Red had turned the TV on trying to find something interesting to watch.

Kana didn't care what was on as she began to chew on the bone Red gave her, Red blushed darkly he felt a strange feeling but he liked it, Kana pulled a strange face herself the bone tasted strange, but she had no clue what it was, it didn't bother her too much to not continue, or she would have if Red's moaning hadn't made her stop "um...should I...go?" she asked unsure why he was acting strange but didn't want to stick around.  
"RED" yelled Black charging downstairs Red was still pretty out of it and Black noticed, staring at Red then looking to Kana seeing a bone in her hand made him blush "m-miss Kana" he said a little nervous.

This made you a little jealous but at least it distracts Black from giving you more work as you were walking down the stairs yourself, Kana tilted her head "yes" she said curious, Black summoned his own bone holding it out "m-mine a-are way better" he said.  
You could already see where this was heading but you wanted to see them fight over the confused wolf girl who took the bone unsure why she was getting a bone from Black.

Red snapped out of this groaning, how dare Black take away his pleasure as Kana began to chew on Black's bone making him shiver and fall to the ground, this made Kana jump as Red giggled.  
Kana didn't understand any of this "okay I'm going out" she said taking both of the bones and heading outside.  
Red didn't mind but decided staying on the couch was the best idea.

* * *

Orange and Blue came downstairs, Blue didn't seem to notice the looks of pleasure on Red and Black's face as Blue rushed outside to find Kana, Orange noticed this though "what happened to you two?" he asked, Red giggled "we gave Kana a bone...and it's sooooo good" he said this made Orange blush madly, granted he wasn't as into pleasure as Red and Black but he couldn't admit to being a little curious.

Heading outside he spotted Kana talking to Blue, he slowly walked over to them "and so there I was...on the edge of a cliff a tiger about to pounce" Kana said as Blue listened intently to her story "there was only one way out...I jumped, and I caught a tree branch, and swung my body onto it" she finished Blue just had an amazed look "cool...you must be very strong" he said.  
Kana blushed rubbing the back of her head "hehe...I am...I could knock down a tree...but, being strong isn't what matters it's the laws of the jungle...survival" she said "heh...so you don't kill?" he asked.

Kana turned to Orange seeming silent, Orange was wondering why as she gave a small smile "no I don't kill...not for pleasure or sport anyway" she said Orange seemed confused at this but decided not to judge her "anyway Red and Black gave you a bone?" he asked, Kana nodded "yeah they were acting weird" she said Blue smiled "you want one of mine?" he asked, Orange didn't want his brother to lose his innocence.  
"Um bro she already has two I don't think she needs any more" Orange told Blue, who nodded "your right brother...but I'll give you one of mine tomorrow" he said happily, Kana nodded "anyway bro Papyrus wants to see you" Orange said as Blue gasped rushing off, Orange summoned a bone.

Kana could guess where this was going pulling a face as Orange blushed "j-just humour me" he said handing his bone to her, she sighed taking the bone she was about to chew on it until, she noticed Orange had vanished she blinked but began to chew on Orange's bone, her eyes widened just like Red's and Black's bones Orange's also tasted strange but sweet, to be honest this was her favourite.

* * *

It came to the afternoon Orange, Red and Black were totally out of it as you just smirked at the three "you know, I got Kana that bone" you told them as their eyes all widened staring at you, as you smirked "I think we will need a new rule...no more giving bones to Kana" you said, each one of them groan before moaning just as Kana walked in, a blush on her face seeing the skeletons so pleasured "I really need my own room" she murmured as you just laughed.

* * *

By the by for people who are curious about the bone tastes here is how it is.

Blue's tastes like taco's, Orange's tastes like honey (Kana's fav), Red's tastes like mustard, Black's tastes like lasagna, Papyrus's tastes like spaghetti and Sans's tastes like ketchup.

But yeah skellies get a pleasure out of this course to Kana it's just a bone and nothing more.

By the by I'm doing really well on chapters I got 2 done today and I am enjoying writing them as I am now getting to more of the fluff stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys I have decided to get some ideas this will be like the magic anon thing from Tumblr for a whole month you guys get to have a bit of fun.

Only rule is no kinky stuff but you can do whatever you like.  
Also for people saying "what if you don't have enough readers" don't worry I got some fluff in store that I want to play around with.

Anyway submit your idea in a review and most will be put in the story. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Jealousy**

* * *

You woke up to an awful smell so bad that it woke Sans up, the both of you followed the smell to the kitchen finding Kana, who seemed to be trying to find something.

Sans approached Kana carefully "um Kana?" he asked, Kana jumped turning around a guilty smile on her face "hey...Sans...what's up?" she asked, Sans backed away the smell was coming from her "what did you do?" he asked as Kana frowned.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Kana had woken up early she couldn't help it she needed to hunt, she was starting to go insane, she headed outside being quiet as she sniffed around, soon tracking down a helpless animal, a skunk of all things, Kana began to carefully sneak up on it, she had never seen a skunk before so she had no idea they could spray.

* * *

"So...it sprayed me and now I stink like a rotting corpse" Kana said a blush on her face, both you and Sans would have laughed if it didn't stink.

* * *

"So that is why the house stinks" you explained to all the skeletons, who had to suffer with the smell it made you happy to have a nose because you can block out the smell, but the skeletons had to suffer.  
Kana was forced into a metal tub outside around the back bathing in tomato sauce, she groaned she couldn't believe her misfortune.

Because of the smell most of the skeletons decided outside was better than in, at least until the smell was gone, though most of the skeletons respected Kana's privacy, Red and Black had to be kept a close eye on.  
You approached Kana, still in the tomato filled tub "you've got one more hour left until you can come out, now what have you learned?" you asked as Kana sighed, "not to hunt skunks" she answered a blush on her face, you giggled "I will set up a bath for you" you said as Kana nodded nervously.

You walked into the house to start a bath for Kana, as you came back you noticed Kana was missing, you started to panic where did she rush off to?

You were glad she still had her clothes, but she needed a bath, you decided it was best to not worry your Masters over this.

* * *

You began your daily work, the house had soon cleared up and the skeletons were back inside, Master Blue tried asking you about Kana, you just lied that she was taking a long bath, then Master Black tried asking you where his pet was, you sighed telling your Master Black that Kana was not a pet which only made him laugh, Red then asked, then Papyrus, then Sans and finally Orange.

* * *

Now was time to find Kana, you headed outside spotting Kana laying on the grass, she was clean which made you confused "uh Kana, where did you clean yourself?" you asked, Kana looked at you and smiled "oh you don't need to know" she answered a blush on her face, you sighed "well everyone missed you..." you said sounding annoyed.  
Kana blinked "oh...sorry, I didn't mean to worry them" she said as you sighed, Kana frowned "I...I'm sorry" she said as you looked at her surprised "I'm sorry for...taking away their attention" she added, you sighed sitting down next to her "I don't blame you for that but...why do they treat you so well...Master Black hates freeloaders yet here you are" you said.

Kana sighed "yeah I don't think I'll be a freeloader for much longer" she said, you stared at her almost confused before guessing what she meant "trust me I don't think Master Red and Master Black will treat you like a pet" you told her, Kana smirked "tell you what...I'll share something with you..." she told you, grabbing your hand you blushed slightly wondering what she was going to do.

Kana led your hand to her ears, you began to rub them Kana seemed to moan as she nuzzled close to you, you just blushed it seemed almost uncomfortable yet, you had to admit it was cute, the both of you stayed like that for awhile, before you stopped and Kana seemed to snap out of the semi pet trance blushing madly, she sat up "I'll keep your secret..." you said the two of you laughing, but the two didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Pet and Monster**

 **Warning: more suggestive stuff once again not kinky also um...a little bit of Kana hunting and catching something**

* * *

"Okay...how did this happen?" you asked glaring at the guilty faces of Master Red and Master Black with Master Sans and Master Orange too glaring them down.

Your Master Red coughed slightly "w-well...um...w-we just wanted to give it a try, I mean you got to" he said as you sighed "yes but, I also had her permission" you replied ignoring the whining coming from your room, you couldn't believe your Master Red and Master Black would try rubbing Kana's ears while she slept and now the once intelligent, tough wolf girl was now a loyal, pet dog.  
For now Kana was locked in your room, mainly for her own dignity until she comes back to her senses.

Red and Black were soon given punishment themselves but Red was intent on playing with Kana while she was 'out of it', he walked up to Blue a smirk on his face "come on Blue...it's not like she will remember" Red said trying to convince Blue into his scheme, "I don't know Red, I mean, she's not exactly a pet" he replied, Red only smirked "it'll only be for a little while...heck, I'll even let you have a go with her first" he said, this got Blue very happy he really wanted to play with Kana like a dog "w-well okay but after this no more forcing" Blue said, Red smirked "promise" he said teleporting him and Blue into your room.

* * *

Kana's ears twitched as she heard a strange sound, quickly turning around she spotted Red and Blue, Kana's tail wagged she remembered Red he was the one that gave her pats, she ran up to Red on all fours as he just pet her head glad she was staying quiet for now "come on Blue, give her a pet" Red whispered as Blue gulped a little nervous, reaching his hand out Kana sniffed it curiously but allowed Blue to pet her as she panted happily.

Red smirked teleporting Blue, Kana and himself outside putting distance from themselves and the mansion home, Kana's tail wagged as she dug at the ground happy to be outside, Red found a stick "hey Blue, throw this" he said handing Blue the stick who looked to Kana "u-um K-Kana" he said still a little nervous, Kana's ears twitched looking to Blue and seeing a stick in his hands her tail wagged as she barked for it happily.  
Blue smiled feeling less nervous "fetch" he yelled throwing the stick as Kana chased it into the bushes, she came back with the stick to Blue, who pet Kana taking the stick back it was like this for awhile until it got boring, Red soon got a fun idea "hey Blue, throw one of your bones" he said holding back his laughter as Blue summoned a bone "okay Kana, fetch" he said throwing the bone, Kana caught it and began to chew on it which made Blue blush and shiver.

Red began to laugh as Blue just melted to the ground in pleasure, though he was unsure why he felt this way, Kana noticed Red laughing as she came up to him he smiled "good girl" Red said petting her.  
Kana dropped the bone as Red had distracted her with yet another stick, barking happily as her tail wagged ready to chase it Red smirked as he threw out his hand, Kana didn't see the stick leave but it wasn't in his hand this made her quite confused, thinking he had thrown it she ran in the direction and began her hunt for the stick.

Red giggled he didn't throw the stick he had teleported it before he threw his hand out, he just wanted to watch her some more, Blue finally got a hold on himself grabbing his bone and making it vanish so Kana couldn't chew it again.  
Kana's nose soon picked up a smell as she followed it, Red noticed this growing curious he followed with Blue close behind, Kana soon tracked the smell down to a family of rabbits Blue's eyes turned into stars "aw how cute" he said as Red huffed he wasn't a fan of cute things, then he blushed...Kana was cute...he shook his head quickly getting the thought out of his mind.

Kana's stance seemed to changed, launching out chasing the rabbits Red just laughed but Blue was worried, "R-Red we should stop her" he said as Red huffed "aw come on Blue, she's only having-" he said before a fit of squeaks were heard.  
Both looked toward Kana she had caught one of the bunnies and was tearing it to pieces, she wasn't even eating it just...messing about Red was sadistic but he never messed around like that, he walked up to Kana "okay girl that's enough" he said, she didn't seem to notice his voice continuing her 'fun'.

Blue gulped a tad nervous and of course upset over the innocent death, Red growled "PET THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled, this seemed to catch the wolf girl's attention as her head perked up, Red only sighed "come on let's go home" he said starting to walk towards Blue as Kana slowly stood up, this made Blue gasp "R-Red" he said nervous as Red turned around his eyes widening.

* * *

Kana turned her eyes a bloody, dark red as she glared at Red, blood covered her face, Red shivered this look...it reminded him of...a not so pleasant time, she took a step forward "Blue...go get the others" he said, Blue nodded as he rushed off back to the mansion, as Red summoned a few of his bones.

Kana just smiled taking another step "I don't wanna hurt ya sweetheart" he said, Kana just continued walking not seeming to care about Red's threat, Red threw a few bones toward her she easily dodged them like they were nothing, Red used his bones to surround her in a cage she only smirked, he had not blocked the top she jumped reaching the tree branches and pouncing straight at Red.

* * *

A bone hit Kana as she landed harshly on the ground, it was Black and the others "b-boss" Red said as he quickly and properly caged the now unconscious Kana, Black sighed "you better be okay or else I'm going to kill you myself" he told Red, who smirked "I'm fine she didn't lay a finger on me" he said as Sans walked up to the bone cage "so I guess she was just waiting to kill us" he said, Red shook his head "no she wasn't herself her eyes were a darker red" he explained.

Sans sighed "well she seems unconscious for now but I don't want to leave her uncaged" he said.

* * *

Kana began to wake up she groaned sitting up and yawning, "your awake" you said as Kana looked to you, "ugh what happened" she asked lifting her hand up or trying to but noticed it was held down by handcuffs, she stared at you confusion on her face, you frowned "Master Red and Master Black rubbed your ears, Master Red then decided to take you out and you...kinda turned..." you told her, Kana's eyes widened then she looked down and away from you "I...I'm sorry...you...weren't meant to see that" Kana said tears falling from her eyes, you softened clearly seeing she didn't mean to turn.

Kana continued crying "I'm sorry...I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to hurt anyone" she said as you uncuffed her, you hugged her close "it's...okay...it'll be okay" you told her as she just continued crying out.

* * *

CONGRATZ you now met Pet Kana and Wolf Kana I am sorry the battle wasn't long but I didn't want Kana to hurt anyone as it is quite early to do so...*wink wink*


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Surprise**

* * *

So you were left to sleep on the couch, Kana had refused to come out and you were not going to force her, she still needed to recover from her mistake.  
Sadly she was refusing to eat as well it was starting to become an issue, you decided it would be best for Master Orange to try helping Kana since he was the closest to her, Orange didn't mind doing this, yes she could have harmed someone but he wasn't going to judge her.

* * *

"Knock knock" Orange said making Kana's ears twitch "Orange..." she said "hehe your meant to say 'who's there?'" he replied, Kana blushed "oh um...who's there?" she asked unsure what he was doing "roses" he replied, Kana stood up opening the door slowly "roses who" she asked "Rose is here for you" he said holding out another bouquet of roses, she took them and allowed Orange inside.

Kana closed the door and sat back down on the bed hugging the roses close to her "t-thanks" she mumbled, Orange saw the plate of meat and fruit "still not eating" he asked, Kana sighed as she nodded her head "I don't feel like eating" she replied, Orange smirked summoning one of his bones "want a bone?" he asked, Kana shook her head slowly "no...I just...want to go home" she said, Orange frowned "I know...and you will...but you need to eat" he told her.  
Kana only ignored him as Orange sighed but, he got an idea "tell ya what...if you eat something I'll give ya something special" he said, Kana blinked and sighed she couldn't refuse Orange "o-okay..." she said as Orange headed out.

* * *

"We are doing WHAT!" Black said blushing "we are throwing Kana a birthday party...we don't know when her birthday is so we'll just throw one today" Orange repeated, Blue and Papyrus were the most excited "oooo we can make taco's...cookies...and CAKE" Blue said happily "don't forget spaghetti" Papyrus added.  
You coughed "remember Masters, Kana can't eat human food" you told them as Blue and Papyrus frowned "but we can still give her something" Orange said with a smirk.

* * *

It was getting late Kana was starting to think Orange forgot about his promise or lied just to get her to eat, her ears twitched hearing the door creak but no one came in, she got up leaving the roses on the bed, she looked past the door the place was pitch dark, she was lucky to have better vision than a human as she walked through the dark "Orange..." she said not getting an answer.  
Kana was starting to get worried "Blue...Sans...Papyrus" she said not getting any replies "Y/N" she said nervously walking deeper "Red...Black" she yelled surprised that no answers were given, she stopped "okay funny...where are you guys?" she asked as lights suddenly came on "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as Kana jumped.

Kana's eyes widened at the huge bone cake making her drool a little bit, Blue ran up to her "Kana...we want to give you a proper welcome..." he said leading Kana to a pile of gifts giving Kana the first one from Sans and Papyrus, unwrapping it she got a sketchpad and pencils "Y/N told us you liked to write and draw so me and Paps got you a sketchpad and pencils" Sans said.  
Kana took the next gift that was from Black and Red unwrapping it you noticed a soft fluffy jacket and some clothes "we uh know how much you like your clothes, so we got you a jacket so you can stay warm" Red told her.  
Finally was Blue and Orange's gift since you had to make the bone cake, she unwrapped the gift "Paps said how much you loved roses so I made a few flower crowns with fake roses so then they would last a long time, it's a welcome into our...family" Blue said as Kana paused at that word.

* * *

"We wanted to do something to make you smile and we thought a birthday party was perfect and-" Blue said noticing Kana had tears in her eyes "Kana are you okay?...your crying do you not like-" he said before being interrupted "thank you...thank you f-for these gifts" she said sniffling.  
"I-I don't deserve them b-but thank you...I-I don't know what to say, I've never gotten...anything l-like this before...I-I really don't deserve...I don't deserve you all" she said breaking down into small sobs as the group came together.  
"Why are you being...so nice to me?" Kana asked, Orange smiled "because your one of us your a part of our family now...and that means...dealing with all of us bone heads" he said putting a hand on Kana's head ruffling her hair, she gave a small smile tears still in her eyes "I-I've never had a...real family before" she whispered as the group just hugged Kana close except Red and Black who just gave her a pat on the head.

* * *

Inspired from this comic dub: watch?v=MaczzraAQdc

Cute FLUFF ARGH

I just LOVED writing this and now Kana has a family (somewhat)


	9. Chapter 9

What to expect

Okay so I have 4 chapters finished I want to wait for a few more reviews to come out before I upload more but I am going to give you the titles of the future chapters cause I love ya.

Chapter 8: Curiosity and Fears Chapter 9: The talk and Sickness Chapter 9.5: MafiaBros Chapter 10: Maid for a day Chapter 10.5: Swap Day

One of these chapters has a song in it not original but suits the scene so WELL If I get a review on my newest chapter I will post the song chapter early.

Also I have 2 ideas but I need more any suggestions for chapters throw em my way. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8: Curiosity and Fears**

* * *

It had been a few weeks and Kana was happy sleeping on the couch again the jacket Red and Black gave her keeping her warm as she slept, a family she had a family she couldn't believe it, her ears twitched hearing footsteps this roused her from her sleep, spotting Blue "oh sorry Kana I didn't mean to wake you...I-I had a bad dream can I sleep with you?" he asked, Kana smiled "of course Blue" she said as Blue walked over to Kana and laid on her lap, she yawned drifting off back asleep.

* * *

In the morning Kana moaned as she felt a strange feeling like she was flying but fell back asleep, in about another hour her ears twitched starting to wake up and saw Orange sleeping, her head on his lap she giggled slightly, she carefully got up as she stretched taking the jacket off, she grabbed her sketchpad and pencils as she began to start drawing.  
You noticed this as you peeked at the sketchpad seeing Kana drawing Master Orange sleeping, you gave a little giggle as Kana looked at you "look good?" she asked, you nodded "yeah perfect" you replied, Kana giggled and was going to finish it but Orange had vanished this made Kana frown "aw...where did he go?" Kana asked, you shrugged walking off.

* * *

Kana growled she closed her pad standing up wanting to find Orange filled her with DETERMINATION.

* * *

She began a full on search for Orange tracking his scent to a small wooden shed, Kana hadn't noticed this shed before but shrugged as she walked up to it, peeking in the small window seeing Orange, Red and Sans working on something.  
Kana opened her pad to a blank page as she began to quickly draw what she was seeing, after she was done she quickly left before they spotted her, she went inside deciding to approach you.

* * *

You were doing some cleaning in the study when Kana walked in "Y/N...what's this?" she asked showing you the drawing, you gulped "um I can't tell you...heck I don't even know, the Masters like keeping their secrets" you told Kana who blinked "I'm still curious" she said, you sighed "look it's best not to be nosy...trust me you'll have a bad time" you said going back to work.

* * *

Kana sighed closing the pad and going back to the couch, soon spotting Red, Sans and Orange all coming in, Kana was determined to know she stood up "Orange" she said as he looked to her "what's up Kana?" he asked.  
Kana opened her pad and showed it to Orange who smiled "heh...that's really good" he said, Kana smiled she had opened it to the drawing of Orange "I haven't finished do you think you can help me out?" she asked, Orange laughed "sure..." he said as Kana dragged Orange to the couch.

* * *

Kana had fallen asleep, Orange laughed carefully picking up her sketchpad he flipped to the next page his eye sockets widened, seeing the drawing of the machine, he sighed as he closed the book granted she was curious, there was no need to give her any threats, she wasn't smart enough to understand it so, he was going to leave her be as he placed it in her jacket, covering her up with a cover as he headed upstairs.

* * *

A few more weeks have passed by Red and Black were talking to Kana about your fear when they scared you with it before Kana arrived, Kana giggled "so sweetheart what is your fear?" Red asked, Kana blinked "BROTHER Kana isn't afraid of anything" he said wacking Red on the head as Red glared at Black.  
Kana giggled "Black is right no fear to be found in this wolf girl" she said proudly.

* * *

Kana had vanished and Blue was searching for her dragging Red with him searching the forest outside, they heard singing as they followed it seeing Kana near a lake as she hummed to herself.

Blue ran up to her "KANA!" he yelled, this made Kana jump and fall into the lake Blue laughed slightly "sorry for shocking...you" he said not seeing Kana surface "uh Red...why isn't she surfacing?" Blue asked, Red walked up to the lake shrugging "I dunno...should I lift her out?" he asked,Blue simply nodded as Red used his blue magic lifting Kana out of the water.  
Kana coughed madly as she was placed on solid ground "you okay Kana?" Blue asked, Red was a little confused "why didn't you surface?" he asked Kana groaned "I...I can't" she replied, Blue was confused "you can't? of course you can, it's not like your legs or arms were hurt or anything" he said, before Red began to laugh "oh my Asgore...y-you can't swim" he said, Kana had a blush on her face "yeah I can't swim" she said embarrassed.

Red smirked "guess that's your fear too" he said, Kana groaned "no I'm not scared of water" she replied annoyed "just scared of...drowning" she added nervously, Blue smiled "let's head home and dry you off" he said, Kana nodded following Blue.

* * *

Kana had dried herself off and changed into some clothes Red and Black gave her as her gift, she also wore the jacket spotting Orange laying on the couch.  
She smiled as she just sat on his lap being careful to not wake him up, she began doing some writing an hour passed by as Orange began to wake up, his eyes widened as Kana's head was on his chest (rib cage?) asleep, he gave a small smile using his magic he carefully lifted her up so he could sit up, then placed her back down her head on his lap, spotting her sketchpad he grabbed it and started reading.

* * *

His eyes widened her writing seemed normal at first "Red and Blue scared me today and made me jump into a lake...I'm just glad-" that is when the words seemed to take a sudden change, no more were they words just...scribbles...maybe writing he couldn't read, but he could tell it wasn't just Kana scribbling, it didn't feel right  
Orange closed the book looking to Kana who was still asleep it seemed he would have to have a talk with her.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN

Wait...nothing bad happened...does that mean bad stuff WILL happen *gasp*


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10.5: Swap Day**

 **I promised you guys the song chapter early if I got a new review on my fanfic and here it is ^^**

* * *

Kana woke up to a brand new day, she yawned loudly as she walked into the kitchen her eyes widened, it looked...bigger?  
In fact the whole place looked different she was quite confused, until Blue walked in "K-Kana" he said, she turned around and her eyes widened again Blue was dressed differently, in fact the clothes seem similar to Y/N's only for men instead.  
"Blue...what's happening is there another surprise I don't know about?" Kana asked, Blue gasped "y-you can talk" he said she nodded "uh yeah, I always could talk...Blue what's going on?" she asked, Blue smiled as he dragged Kana to the huge dining table "I am glad you asked" he said as music started playing from nowhere.

* * *

Blue coughed slightly "Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you today.  
Now I invite you to relax, pull up a chair as the great Blue proudly presents your breakfast!" as Kana sat down too stunned in shock to question the music.

Blue summoned a bone and placed a top hat on his head "be our guest! be our guest! put our service to the test, tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie" Orange came around from the back putting a napkin on her neck he too was dressed like Blue.  
"And we'll provide the rest taco's, spaghetti, lasganga why, we only live to serve try the taco's it's delicious" Kana's eyes widened putting her hands up knowing she couldn't eat the taco's.  
"Don't believe me? ask our brothers Sans can sing, Paps can dance after all, Kana, this is Y/N's and a meal here is never second best go on, unfold your menu" Black gave Kana a menu of food.

"Take a glance and then you'll be our guest oui, our guest be our guest!" Blue sang getting interrupted by Sans "ketchup" then Red "mustard" and finally Orange "honey" before Blue shoved them away to continue singing "we'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret!" Kana was starting to think this was a joke if it was she didn't find it funny.  
"You're confused and you're curious but the banquet's all prepared no one's gloomy or complaining while the great Blue's entertaining they tell jokes!" Blue pointed to the Sans (and Orange) "we do tricks" Blue then pointed to Black and Papyrus as he twirled his bone "with my famous bone attacks and it's all in perfect taste that you can bet come on and lift your glass" Red gave her a glass of water now she knew this wasn't a joke Red would never stoop so low.

"You've won your own free pass to be out guest if you're stressed it's our fine dining we suggest be our guest! be our guest! be our guest!" Blue sang as the lights went out and one spotlight was on Blue "life is so unnerving for a skeleton who's not serving he's not whole without a soul to wait upon ah, those good old days when we were useful...suddenly those good old days are gone ten years we've been bored needing so much more than puzzles needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! most days we just lay around the mansion" he sang as the lights went on.  
"Flabby, fat and lazy you woke up and oops-a-daisy!" then Orange started singing "it's a guest! it's a guest! sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! wine's been poured and thank Asgore" then Black interrupted "I've had the napkins freshly pressed with dessert, she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me while our brothers do their joking' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm, piping hot heaven's sakes! is that a spot? clean it up! we want our mistress impressed".

Orange interrupted "we've got a lot to do! is it one lump or two? for you, our guest!" then Papyrus interrupted "she's our guest!" then all of the skeletons began singing "be our guest! be our guest! be our guest! be our guest! be our guest! our command is her request it's been years since we've had anybody new and we're obsessed with your meal, with your ease yes, indeed, we aim to please while the candlelight's still glowing let us help you, we'll keep going".

Finally Blue sang on his own again "course by course, one by one 'til you shout, 'enough! I'm done!" then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest today you'll prop your feet up but for now, just eat up be our guest! be our guest! be our guest! please, be our guest!" he finished.

* * *

Kana was just frozen she couldn't believe her eyes and ears "oh don't worry bro dawg, this is totally normal" said a new voice Kana turned her head seeing quite a strange looking Sans, she screamed waking up in the normal mansion again she sighed, she heard rushing sounds "Kana are you okay we heard screaming?" everyone asked Kana blushed "uh yeah just a...strange dream" she replied.  
Everyone sighed as they headed back to bed, you offered Kana to sleep with you but she refused Kana sighed then giggled slightly to herself "okay, while it was a tad strange it was quite funny" she said "good glad you liked it bro dawg girl" said the same voice, Kana shook slightly she hoped it wasn't that same weird looking Sans she saw in her dream, she turned and jumped as he was sat right next to her, he wore bright colourful clothes, a bright colourful hat and black shades that had the letters 'yolo' on them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

This is 10.5 and continues on so 10.5 will be uploaded twice so people aren't confused when it comes around to it.

Also I want to make this song a reality be SO FUN.


	12. Chapter 12

Would like to respond to reviews.

Because most of the reviews are anon so gonna respond to a few here:

This is one of the best story's ever. Are you doing this every week?

Kinda I upload them whenever I have a nice stock full so that way you guys don't have to wait weeks on end for a new chapter.

It seems that you are alredy doing it but you should start to incorperate all AU's or just other characters! It was all great by the way thanks! :D

Oh trust me I am *wink wink*  
I don't know ALL the AU's but I know of a few that aren't in the original story.  
I will list the ones I know here:  
Fresh, Error, Ink, MafiaTale, ReaperTale, GenoSans, GasterTale (though I don't know too much about them), SpaceTale (or whatever ya know the SpaceBros I dunno what the AU is called FORGIVE ME!) and Babybones

MafiaTale is already written and I am writing a chapter about another AU now I do want to include more AU's so please send them my way I found a new one which I kinda like called Impaired where Papyrus is blind (which I think is a neat idea).

Also I am going to start posting my fanfic to Wattapad for more reviews: myworks/80832077 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 9: The Talk and Sickness**

* * *

Kana began to drift awake, she was hearing clattering and you talking trying not to shout at your Masters, Orange noticed this "you awake lazy pup?" he asked, Kana moaned sitting up "yeah...sorry did I fall asleep on you?" she asked rubbing her eyes, Orange laughed slightly "yeah don't worry about it..." he replied.  
Kana sighed as she stood up "don't usually fall asleep...maybe the lake thing got me a little tired" she said mainly to herself "going to get some food do you want anything?" she asked, Orange smiled "sure, get me a bottle of honey" he said Kana nodded as she walked into the kitchen.

It was a mess Papyrus, Blue and Black were...cooking?  
You were trying to keep the mess contained as Kana walked to the fridge carefully avoiding stepping on any messes, she reached the fridge grabbing some bacon and an apple "Y/N where is the honey?" she asked curiously.  
You walked over to a cabinet taking out the bottle and handing it to Kana, she quickly left not wanting to be involved in such a huge mess, making her way back to Orange "here you go" she said, Orange smiled "do you think we can have a talk?" he asked.

Kana blinked and nodded sitting next to him "sure...we can talk" she said giving a smile as she ate the bacon, Orange sipped on his honey bottle "about that...other side of you...the...dangerous one" he said, Kana paused "yeah...I can explain, I mostly have control over it but some times, when I am harmed...or in too much danger it can take over, it mostly happens when I am in my more tame mind...luckily it is easy to take back control" she explained.

Orange nodded "but...why do you have it?" he asked, Kana sighed "to be honest I don't remember when it came into my life, Rose doesn't know too much about it either" she replied, Orange sighed "well I'm not going to judge" he said as Kana seemed to smile "didn't ask you to" she replied, Orange just smiled "true...just promise me one thing...don't harm my bro" he said, Kana nodded "I...promise" she said.

* * *

It was late everyone was asleep except Kana, she stood up and walked into the kitchen "I'm sick and tired of you, this was too far" Kana whispered to herself spotting some leftover food "I know the perfect punishment" she whispered harshly, grabbing some of the leftover food Black made "no you can't apologise" she whispered, she started to eat some of the food already feeling ill from it but continued.

* * *

It was morning, you walked in not expecting any different day but you spotted Kana on the floor, you ran up to her noticing her heaving and her face very hot, you woke Master Orange up he rushed downstairs, he used his magic lifting her up and putting her on the couch.  
"Get some of the fever reducing medicine and cold water" Master Orange told you, you rushed off to get the stuff Kana moaned "why did you do this to yourself Kana?" Orange asked, Kana opened her eyes slightly her vision blurry only seeing a shade of orange "mmm...o-orange" she whispered, Orange rubbed her head "yes it's me...your going to be okay" he told Kana as you returned with the medicine and cold water.

Orange damped a cloth into the water wringing it before laying it on Kana's forehead as she groaned, he grabbed the medicine as she turned her head "you have to take it" Orange said, Kana moaned "wolf..." she mumbled, Orange sighed he forgot Kana was part wolf normal medicine might not work "okay what should we do?" he asked her.  
Kana had to think "herbs...Rose..." she mumbled, Orange sighed "Rose isn't here we need to know what herbs" he said, Kana moaned "mmmm yarrr...ow...white small flowers...pepper...mint" she mumbled, you wrote this down "basil...cha...mom...ile" she finished, Orange sighed "okay I'm going to the monster village, you go to the human city, I'll get Papyrus to look after her" Master Orange told you, you nodded quickly getting ready to head to the city.

* * *

Orange got Papyrus up who went down to look after Kana while Orange went to the monster village and you to the human city, the rest soon woke up furious since they had not gotten their meals but, calmed down when they spotted Kana laying on the couch looking quite ill, even Red and Black were worried.  
You came back with peppermint and chamomile "Kana what do we do with this all?" she asked, Kana moaned "mmm...mush it all...gether...put in water...drink" she mumbled, you sighed taking the herbs to the kitchen, soon Orange returned with the rest as you mashed it all together.

You then added it into water "do we heat it up?" you asked Kana, who shook her head weakly "okay open up" you said as Kana opened her mouth, you carefully poured the herb medicine down, she seemed a little better she wasn't heaving as much and her face was less red, everyone sighed.

* * *

Kana got better enough that she woke up properly "how did you get sick?" Orange asked, Kana sighed "I did it to myself...taught the monster a lesson" she replied drinking some cold water, Orange blinked "why?" he asked, Kana smiled "I didn't want something like that to happen again, but I promise not to do something like that again" she said as Orange smiled "good" he said ruffling her hair.

* * *

I had to do research on herbs that bring down a fever.

But yes Kana has to take herbal medicine whenever she is sick (which is rarely)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 9.5: MafiaBros**

(Note I am using the MafiaBros done by nyublackneko on Tumblr)

* * *

Kana groaned as she heard noises sounding like Sans and Papyrus close to her, she groaned as she turned around in her sleep covering herself up with her jacket, just wanting to sleep some more.  
She then felt small hands tugging on her jacket, she groaned "I'm trying to sleep" she said you watched, Master Sans told you that some other alternate versions of themselves were coming over, you hadn't expected anything like this.

In front of you was a Papyrus that wore a buttoned white shirt, with a black tie and black suspenders, with his white trousers and black shoes, Sans was dressed in a similar way only with no tie and suspenders, with an extra blue shirt over his buttoned white one.  
Master Sans had told you to just call Sans Hot Dog (mainly cause in the comics it's all he eats) and Papyrus Mafghetti (because he makes spaghetti and is in the mafia) he also warned you that they were part of a not so nice world, but they would cause no trouble.

They had brought a little kid with them and called them...'Little Pup', you were curious she didn't look like a puppy but she wasn't going to question it, the Little Pup seemed to be wanting Kana's attention even when she said she was sleeping, Kana groaned opening her eyes "fine I'm up, I'm up" she said yawning loudly as she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, seeing Sans's and Papyrus dressed differently confused her, then she felt another tug on her jacket.

Looking down she spotted Little Pup and slightly jumped "u-uh Y/N what's a kid doing here?" she asked seeming nervous, "not a kid, this is Little Pup" Mafghetti said happily holding Little Pup up, "your a big Little Pup" he added, Kana blushed "I-I'm not a little pup" she said, Mafghetti smiled "aren't those dog ears" he asked, Kana groaned "kinda, they are wolf ears which are kinda like dogs" she replied.  
"Then you are a big Little Pup" Mafghetti said, Kana sighed "okay then..." she said giving up as Little Pup reached her hand toward Kana's head, who backed away "no petting near the ears" she warned as Little Pup giggled, Orange walked in spotting Kana with a little kid on her lap and Mafghetti sitting next to her.

* * *

"What's happening here?" Orange asked, Kana looked to Orange "no clue" she replied as Little Pup was sleeping on her lap, Orange smirked "okay so Hot Dog wanna talk?" he asked, Hot Dog nodded "sure..." he said as he walked off with Orange, who led Hot Dog into the kitchen "so think ya can help her out?" Orange asked.  
Hot Dog shrugged "she seemed tame to me" he said, Orange sighed "yeah but she does turn, seems to be when something drastic happens and she can't control it, we know you had trouble with your Little Pup" he said, Hot Dog sighed "yeah...but it was Pap that calmed Little Pup and well family..." he said smiling.

Orange sighed "so your suggesting we just support her as a family?" he asked, Hot Dog nodded "yep" he said, screaming was heard, Hot Dog and Orange rushed back into the living room before calming down, seeing Kana playing with Little Pup as she giggled "you dare giggle at the big bad wolf" Kana said, Orange placed a hand on her head "aw your not bad, your cute" he said.  
Kana blushed "I am not cute...I am a wolf" she said moving her head away, "wolf" Little Pup said as Kana stared at her "that's right..." she said seeming to enjoy Little Pup, Orange laughed slightly "you like Little Pups" he asked, Kana blushed "y-yeah...kids look past the looks and just...enjoy me for what I am" she replied as she pet Little Pup "but this Little Pup is the most adorable" Kana added, Mafghetti smiled "isn't she just?" he asked as Kana nodded.

* * *

Hot Dog and Mafghetti stuck around for a few days, Kana seemed to be the most calm in days, Kana was playing with Little Pup again, Red watched this he had to admit it was cute watching Kana play with a little kid, it kinda made him miss his kid but, maybe he can have a new one with Kana, he shook the idea out of his head it was a dumb idea, Kana didn't like him that way.

* * *

Hot Dog and Mafghetti had to leave and Little Pup looked up at Kana "okay one pat" she said, bending down as Little Pup gave Kana a pat "c-can I pet too?" Mafghetti asked, Kana sighed standing up "okay you too" she said as Mafghetti gave Kana a pat on the head seeming quite happy, "take care of your Little Pup Orange" Hot Dog whispered, Orange nodded "you too" he replied as the three headed off "I'm going to miss Little Pup" Kana said.

* * *

Orange smiled placing a hand on Kana's head "you still got us Kana..." he said, Kana smiled "oh great...I get not cute skeletons" she teased, Orange seemed to smirk "really huh...then I guess you are the big bad wolf" he said ruffling Kana's hair "ah mind the ears" she said, getting his hands away from her head.

* * *

I am sorry that it's short and sorry for the names I am not that great with names -_-

Anyways I quite enjoyed writing this and it already starts a possible ship well to be honest we got two

Orange and now Red

Hehe let the shipping commence MUAHAHAHA...sorry maid no ships for you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 10: Maid for a day**

* * *

"PLEASE can I go?" Kana asked following you, you sighed "okay, okay" you said as Kana jumped "thanks" she said happily, making her tail curl around her waist and flipping the hood of her jacket over her head, Kana really wanted to come with you to the human city and you decided to let her come.

* * *

The two of you left for the city and arrived at the store, you collected the groceries you needed "well who's this a new employer for your mystery Masters?" the store clerk asked, you smiled "kinda yeah" you replied as you were paying for the groceries, Kana spotted something walking off "okay Kana let's-" you said turning and spotting Kana gone.

You sighed as you grabbed the bags and walked around the store, soon you spotted Kana in the clothes section as she grabbed something and walked into the changing room, you walked up to it knocking on the door "Kana" you said "Y/N, come in look what I found" Kana replied, you sighed as you put the bags down and went in the changing room and smirked.

"Oh wow Kana" you said Kana smiled she was wearing an orange hoodie "do you think Orange will like it?" she asked, you stared "hmm I think it's too small for him" you teased Kana groaned "no, you think he will like it on me?" she asked, you giggled "yes...but we can't get it" you told her "oh PLEASE" she begged, you sighed checking the price you had enough to buy it "fine, but you have to do something for me" you told her "oh I'll do anything" Kana replied.

* * *

"NOooooo" Kana yelled trying to flee from you "you said anything and it comes with the job" you told Kana, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt "ANYTHING but that it's embarrassing" Kana said, the skeletons were curious and followed you as you dragged Kana into your room closing the door, the skeletons waited outside, you came out of the room "come on Kana" you said, "noooo it's so embarrassing" Kana said, Orange smiled "we promise we won't laugh Kana" he said, Kana sighed "fine" she said annoyed.

Kana came out as all the skeletons had a blush on their faces, Kana was dressed in a maid's outfit she looked quite cute, she had a bright blush on her face "I hear any laughing from any of you, your getting a hit on the head" she said the skeletons had no interest in laughing at Kana.  
You and Kana began on work, Kana wasn't used to the shoes and almost fell a few times but, one of the skeletons always caught her, you noticed that they seemed to follow you and Kana everywhere even to rooms where they don't normally go.

Because of this you put Kana into embarrassing situations on purpose, watching the skeletons watch Kana in anticipation as she sweeped the floors and cleaned the table, Kana soon realised what you were doing and shooed the skeletons away a bright blush on her face.

* * *

You then had to move onto cooking, Kana continued cleaning "K-Kana" Blue said running up to her "oh yes Blue?" she asked, Blue smiled "s-since your a maid for a day y-you have to c-call me Master" he said, Kana sighed "fine...what do you need Master Blue?" she asked, Blue smiled "I have something in my room I need cleaning" he said as Kana sighed following Blue to his room, to Kana it looked very clean "um where is it?" she asked "u-under my bed" Blue said nervously.

Kana sighed as she got onto her hands and knees looking under Blue's bed "I don't see any muck Master Blue" she said "oh m-my mistake, I thought I saw something messy under there" he said a blush on his face.  
Kana sighed as she got up and walked off to clean elsewhere "hey sweetheart" Red said, Kana groaned but walked over "yes R-" she said before Red interrupted "ah ah ah Master Red" he said, she groaned "Master Red...what do you want?" she asked, Red smirked "a kiss on the cheek" he said Kana blinked not expecting that "okay Master Red" she said quickly giving Red a kiss on the cheek, a bright red blush on his face he wasn't expecting Kana to actually kiss him.

* * *

Kana walked off once more, suddenly Orange dragged Kana into his room "ah...Orange what-" she asked before noticing his messy room "it's a huge mess" he said, he sat on a very clean chair the mess didn't look like it was 'accidental' "Orange" Kana said glaring at Orange, who only smiled "yeeeees" he replied "did you do this on purpose?" Kana asked, Orange seemed shocked "what me? on purpose, never" he told her, Kana sighed either way she had no choice.  
It took an hour to clean the room and all the while Orange watched her...closely Kana quickly left the room before Orange could ask for more.

* * *

Soon it got late and Kana was happy to finally be done, you allowed her to change no more was she a maid, seeing Orange laying on the couch Kana quickly left into your room to change "Orange" Kana said waking Orange up from his nap, opening his eyes he blushed a bright orange seeing Kana in an orange hoodie like him "hehe...do you like it Y/N bought it for me?" she asked.

Orange smirked "I dunno, I think the maid outfit was cuter" he said starting to laugh, not noticing the glare he was getting from the wolf girl, he stopped laughing when he received a punch on the head "OW...b-but your not a maid anymore" Orange said, holding his head "that doesn't mean you can start laughing" Kana replied annoyed "now...OFF MY COUCH!" she yelled, scaring Orange off the couch as Kana laid back on it, she couldn't believe him...'how dare he...why couldn't it be...different?' Kana drifted into sleep.

* * *

Kana you are gonna regret that thought bro dawg...OH CRAP

It's already happening flee for your lives bros *runs away*


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 10.5: Swap Day**

* * *

Kana woke up to a brand new day, she yawned loudly as she walked into the kitchen her eyes widened, it looked...bigger?  
In fact the whole place looked different she was quite confused, until Blue walked in "K-Kana" he said, she turned around and her eyes widened again Blue was dressed differently, in fact the clothes seem similar to Y/N's only for men instead.  
"Blue...what's happening is there another surprise I don't know about?" Kana asked, Blue gasped "y-you can talk" he said she nodded "uh yeah, I always could talk...Blue what's going on?" she asked, Blue smiled as he dragged Kana to the huge dining table "I am glad you asked" he said as music started playing from nowhere.

* * *

Blue coughed slightly "Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you today.  
Now I invite you to relax, pull up a chair as the great Blue proudly presents your breakfast!" as Kana sat down too stunned in shock to question the music.

Blue summoned a bone and placed a top hat on his head "be our guest! be our guest! put our service to the test, tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie" Orange came around from the back putting a napkin on her neck he too was dressed like Blue.  
"And we'll provide the rest taco's, spaghetti, lasganga why, we only live to serve try the taco's it's delicious" Kana's eyes widened putting her hands up knowing she couldn't eat the taco's.  
"Don't believe me? ask our brothers Sans can sing, Paps can dance after all, Kana, this is Y/N's and a meal here is never second best go on, unfold your menu" Black gave Kana a menu of food.

"Take a glance and then you'll be our guest oui, our guest be our guest!" Blue sang getting interrupted by Sans "ketchup" then Red "mustard" and finally Orange "honey" before Blue shoved them away to continue singing "we'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret!" Kana was starting to think this was a joke if it was she didn't find it funny.  
"You're confused and you're curious but the banquet's all prepared no one's gloomy or complaining while the great Blue's entertaining they tell jokes!" Blue pointed to the Sans (and Orange) "we do tricks" Blue then pointed to Black and Papyrus as he twirled his bone "with my famous bone attacks and it's all in perfect taste that you can bet come on and lift your glass" Red gave her a glass of water now she knew this wasn't a joke Red would never stoop so low.

"You've won your own free pass to be out guest if you're stressed it's our fine dining we suggest be our guest! be our guest! be our guest!" Blue sang as the lights went out and one spotlight was on Blue "life is so unnerving for a skeleton who's not serving he's not whole without a soul to wait upon ah, those good old days when we were useful...suddenly those good old days are gone ten years we've been bored needing so much more than puzzles needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! most days we just lay around the mansion" he sang as the lights went on.  
"Flabby, fat and lazy you woke up and oops-a-daisy!" then Orange started singing "it's a guest! it's a guest! sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! wine's been poured and thank Asgore" then Black interrupted "I've had the napkins freshly pressed with dessert, she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me while our brothers do their joking' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm, piping hot heaven's sakes! is that a spot? clean it up! we want our mistress impressed".

Orange interrupted "we've got a lot to do! is it one lump or two? for you, our guest!" then Papyrus interrupted "she's our guest!" then all of the skeletons began singing "be our guest! be our guest! be our guest! be our guest! be our guest! our command is her request it's been years since we've had anybody new and we're obsessed with your meal, with your ease yes, indeed, we aim to please while the candlelight's still glowing let us help you, we'll keep going".

Finally Blue sang on his own again "course by course, one by one 'til you shout, 'enough! I'm done!" then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest today you'll prop your feet up but for now, just eat up be our guest! be our guest! be our guest! please, be our guest!" he finished.

* * *

Kana was just frozen she couldn't believe her eyes and ears "oh don't worry bro dawg, this is totally normal" said a new voice Kana turned her head seeing quite a strange looking Sans, she screamed waking up in the normal mansion again she sighed, she heard rushing sounds "Kana are you okay we heard screaming?" everyone asked Kana blushed "uh yeah just a...strange dream" she replied.  
Everyone sighed as they headed back to bed, you offered Kana to sleep with you but she refused Kana sighed then giggled slightly to herself "okay, while it was a tad strange it was quite funny" she said "good glad you liked it bro dawg girl" said the same voice, Kana shook slightly she hoped it wasn't that same weird looking Sans she saw in her dream, she turned and jumped as he was sat right next to her, he wore bright colourful clothes, a bright colourful hat and black shades that had the letters 'yolo' on them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Also I want to make this song a reality be SO FUN.

Also creator of Fresh is LoverofPiggies


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 11: Fresh, Error and Ink**

 **Before we start a guest asked why I posted Swap Day this is so the story is straight as Swap Day was released early and leads into chapter 11.**

* * *

Kana watched the colourful Sans as he just sat back on the couch, almost like he wasn't out of place "um so...who are you? Kana asked, the new Sans looked at her "oh I'm Sans but you can call me Fresh" he said "now, I'm more curious about you dawg" Fresh added, Kana seemed to glare "I'm not a dog" she said not understanding his lingo, Fresh had to hold his laughter.

"No, no...not the pet, it's my lingo bro dawg" Fresh said, Kana tilted her head confused "bro?" she mumbled "wait...doesn't bro mean brother...but, I'm not a boy" she added only getting more confused, Fresh let out a giggle "ah just ignore it bro...anyways what about you?" he asked.  
Kana blinked "uh I'm Kana Tokisho...I'm a wolf girl" she answered "yeah, how long ya been here?" Fresh asked, Kana had to think for awhile "uh...I think a month almost" she answered "I don't keep track of time or days much" she added.

Fresh smiled "ah good not too long then, here ya go bro" he said throwing Kana a doll, she caught it and stared at it, the doll looked like another Sans but black with red eyes and blue tear stains "uh what's this?" she asked, Fresh smirked "a gift...after all a radical dawg like you deserves gifts" he replied with a smile on his face.  
Kana blinked "um...that's nice...but...what is it?" she asked "just a doll bro" Fresh replied, Kana just stared at it not understanding, why she was given such a thing especially from a stranger "look it's nice and all but-" she said, looking up and seeing Fresh gone "uh Fresh?" Kana said looking around and not seeing him, she sighed deciding it couldn't hurt to keep it.

* * *

Morning soon came as Kana woke up deciding to hide the doll in her orange hoodie, she grabbed an apple and headed outside it was still early but...it was a nice morning for a walk, so she began to walk through the forest humming a tune and doing a little dancing to it, not noticing something following her in the shadows.  
Kana soon reached her private lake as she took a sip from the lake and ate her apple still dancing, but she stopped when she heard bushes rustling turning to the noise "Fresh?" Kana said, suddenly strings shot out to her she quickly dodged them with ease "w-w-w-w-well lo-lo-lo-look at thi-i-i-i-is glitch" said a strange voice, the same Sans that looked like the doll came out "glitch?" Kana questioned, noticing his body was constantly shifting and words popped up now and then "y-y-y-y-yes...I-I-I-I-I have been search-ch-ch-ing for this world for awhile now" he replied.

Kana seemed quite confused "but...I'm not a glitch, whatever that is" she said as the new Sans only laughed, his voice was starting to get on her nerves "o-o-oh but y-y-y-you are" he replied shooting more strings her way, she dodged them but he didn't seem to stop as she began running "y-y-y-y-y-you can't es-s-s-escape glitch" he yelled, Kana started to run back to the mansion she didn't know why this new Sans was chasing her, it was getting harder and harder to dodge the strings.  
Kana could see the mansion in sight but, a string caught her tail as she fell to the floor "hehehehe... I got you gl-gl-l-l-l-itch" he said, Kana groaned "okay look maybe we can talk this out" she said trying to stand up but more strings came at her and held her down "n-n-n-n-no" he said, suddenly Kana felt the heavy feeling leave she sat up turning around and seeing another new Sans, he held a paintbrush, had brown clothes on his body with paint on them and his face "I-I-I-I-I-Ink", "Error", Kana stood up "um Kana" she said as Ink and Error stared at her "what I thought we were introducing ourselves" she said a little nervous.

* * *

Error shot out his strings but Ink stopped them with his paint "listen Kana, get back to Sans and Papyrus and don't leave" Ink told the wolf girl, who blinked "um...o-okay..." she said starting to run back to the mansion and going back inside.  
Orange was laying on the couch and saw Kana "hey...where did you go off to?" he asked, Kana sighed "well..." Kana started as she explained to Orange what she had seen "and now I am just lost, confused...what the hell is going on?" she asked, Orange sighed "come here" he said.

* * *

Kana blinked as she walked up to Orange, in the blink of an eye Kana's whole world went black, she groaned waking up back on the couch noticing Orange sitting on the floor "w-what happened?" she asked, Orange looked up to her "hm...what do you mean?" he asked.  
Kana rubbed her head "did you knock me out?" she asked, Orange seemed confused "no...why?" he asked as Kana sighed "maybe...it was another dream..." she mumbled as she sat up, checking her hoodie she didn't see the doll Fresh gave her inside it...really was a dream.

* * *

YUSH senpai Error :3

Created by LoverofPiggies

and Ink of course woo

Created by Comyet

Also they will come back...promise especially Error he's my fav ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone I just need to say my stuff.

Updates are going to be slow I have a stomach issue that I need to go to the hospital for.

This makes writing a little hard or at least writing non fluff stuff which is where I am at the moment.

So I can either write cute fluff now and save the other stuff for later or ditch that and go with full on cute fluff.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 12: Y/N's birthday**

* * *

Kana was walking to the kitchen when she heard Blue's voice "I can't believe it's Y/N's birthday" he said, Black huffed "so what she still has to work, we will wish her a happy birthday and that's it" he told Blue, who pouted "no fair I wanted to make a cake" he replied.

* * *

Kana frowned she was not going to allow this to happen "yeah, Sans said you could take the whole day off" she said, you smiled "wow that's nice of him, I would like to visit family and relax" you told Kana, "then you go do that" she said pushing you to the door "have fun" she added, you laughed "okay then" you grabbed a few things and headed out.  
Kana smirked she had a job well done "where is that slave?" Black asked, Kana walked into the kitchen "oh I sent her out" she told Black who stared at her "what for?" he asked, Kana smiled "no reason it's her birthday told her she can have the day off" she replied, Black and Blue were shocked "b-but you can't tell her to do that" Black said angrily, Kana smiled "that's why I lied and told her, Sans told me to tell her to take the day off" she replied.

Black glared at her with a burning anger as Kana dug out some meat not seeming to notice Black's death glare, either that or she didn't care "Kana...because I like you I'm going to turn around when I turn back I don't want to see you" he said and turned around "um but your facing my only exit...meaning you will see me anyway" Kana replied, this only made Black more furious, Blue decided to push Kana out.

* * *

Soon everyone else was notified of Y'N's day off thanks to Kana and now Kana had a second plan in action to get everyone involved in this party.

First was Blue and Papyrus they were quite easy to convince as long as you give them a puppy dog stare and let them pet you.

* * *

Next was Orange Kana was sure he's be a snap, after all he and her were quite close "Orange" Kana sang, Orange opened his eyes and they widened seeing Kana laying on top of him a bright orange flushed across his face "u-uh y-yes K-Kana" he replied, Kana smiled "don't you think just for me we can throw a little party for Y/N...please?" she begged.

Orange blushed darkly it was so hard to refuse Kana "Kana..." he said, but then he got hit with the cute puppy dog eyes too, he sighed "o-okay...but you have to do the cleaning" Orange said defeated, Kana smiled "I will thanks Orange" she said happily getting off Orange and heading to her next target.

* * *

Next was Sans now he wasn't going to be as easy but Kana had been practicing and she knew the perfect way to win Sans, seeing him in the library Kana walked up to him "knock knock" she said, Sans looked to her confused he knew from Orange that Kana had no sense of humour.  
"Who's there?" he asked "raisin" she replied, "raisin who?" Sans asked "do you have a raisin to not give Y/N a birthday party?" Kana asked.

Sans sighed the joke wasn't that funny but he gave a small chuckle "kinda yeah...tell you what if you do something for me I'll let Y/N have her birthday" he said, Kana smiled but then glared "hm but what is it?" she asked not wanting to wear that maid costume ever again.  
"Hehe just gotta kiss me on the cheek bone in front of Red" he said, Kana blinked "sure" she said Sans blushed slightly he wasn't expecting her to agree so quickly.

The two soon found Red on the couch, Sans coughed slightly which attracted Red's attention and his eyes widened seeing Kana giving Sans a kiss on the cheek bone, a red blush spread on his face "I must go Sans, thank you so much" Kana said, she walked off to find Black first, Sans smirked as Red was seething in anger, he was VERY jealous.

* * *

Finding Black wasn't hard Kana could hear his yelling from miles, "Black" she said soon finding him in the laundry room "oh I hope your happy, I had to wash my own clothes thanks to you" he said angrily, Kana frowned "sorry...but it's only for today and I'm sure Y/N would love to see you surprise her with the others" she replied, Black smirked "I might do IF you do something for me" he said.  
Kana sighed "okay okay what is it?" she asked, Black smirked "you have to spend the night in my room" he said, Kana stared "okay" she said Black's eyes widened "wait your okay with that?" he asked "uh yeah" Kana replied.

"You'll be alone"

"..."

"W-With me"

"..."

"T-To do my b-bidding"  
Kana stared at Black "so?" she replied, this shocked Black either Kana was dumb or she didn't care what Black could do to her "I um guess I'll b-be at the party" he said quickly rushing off, Kana smiled proudly now it was Red's turn.

* * *

Heading back downstairs she saw Red giving her a strange look, "so Red do you think-" she tried asking before Red said "no..." Kana stared at him then smiled "if you want I can do something for you in return" she replied this made Red blush.  
"I-I want you to..." Red said looking at her, she stared "yes?" Kana asked, Red blushed madly "I-I want you to...l-love me" he said nervously, Kana seemed to stare "um...what's love?" she asked this almost shocked Red did...Kana not know what love is?

"I-It's when you like someone more than a friend...your heart speeds up, you get nervous" he said, Kana blinked her face leaned closer to Red, he gulped nervous as she almost sat in his lap, her ears twitching as she heard his fast heart beat she giggled slightly "so you love someone" she said, Red was almost crushed she didn't get it.  
"I may not know much about love...but do not worry I will help you get your mystery lover" Kana said, Red just stared at her "n-no I don't want...h-help...I" he said before sighing, "just spend the night with me" he added, Kana frowned "we can do that t-tomorrow" she said, Red nodded "fine with me" he replied.

* * *

You returned back after a long day relaxing, the whole place was dark "um Masters?" you said walking to the kitchen, suddenly the lights came on "SURPRISE" yelled everyone, you were shocked you were not expecting a party, Kana ran up to you happily "happy birthday Y/N" she said as you were still pretty shocked even Master Black and Master Red showed up.

It was late and everyone was heading to bed, you noticed Kana heading upstairs "um Kana don't you sleep on the couch?" you asked, Kana nodded "yeah but I have other stuff to do tonight" she replied, you wanted to question her but decided not to as you headed to bed yourself.

* * *

Kana knocked on Black's door, he opened it but gave her a glare "is something wrong" Kana asked, "well I think you have someone else to sleep with tonight...don't worry you can sleep with me tomorrow" Black replied, Kana smiled "o-okay" she said walking to Red's room.

* * *

Kana knocked on Red's door, he opened it and a blush was on his face "K-Kana" he said "I can sleep with you tonight if you'd like" she said, he nodded "s-sure" he said letting Kana in "so do you mind where I sleep, cause the floor won't bother me" she said, Red nodded his head dragging Kana to his bed.  
Kana allowed Red to take her where he pleased, making her lay down on the bed then Red climbed in a bright red blush on his face, he didn't know if he would be able to sleep tonight, his heart was beating quickly Kana's head moved down to his chest (rib cage?) and seemed to nuzzle into it.

This only made Red blush more "K-Kana" he whispered "mmm...nice..." she mumbled, seeming to fall asleep he wondered if it was because of his fast beating heart, maybe the sound is soothing to her ears he carefully began to stroke her head a smile on his face "sweet dreams sweetheart" he whispered drifting to sleep himself.

* * *

God damn you RED!

As much as Red and Black are jerks I like to think they are secretly sweethearts.

Also yes heart beats are soothing to Kana, she prefers the fast beats to the slow ones but she will snuggle.

Also YES Black would have done some STRANGE stuff with Kana and like the dumb pup she is she doesn't really get it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 13: Dress Up**

 **(I would LOVE to see drawings of Kana in the skelly's clothes and before you question how she can wear the San's clothes I am going to say...MAAAAAGIC)**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come Kana?" Orange asked, Kana nodded "yeah I'll be fine with Y/N on my own" she replied happily.

Orange smiled "okay then" he said ruffling Kana's hair, "make sure the slave does her work" Black said, Kana nodded strongly, you and Kana waved goodbye as the skeletons left, they had told you they were going to visit friends and wouldn't be back until late.

* * *

Kana waited until they were gone and dragged you inside "ah Kana what the-" you asked, Kana giggled "ohhhh finally, I had wanted to do this for SO LONG" she said seeming quite happy.  
You were shocked, Kana looked really happy you couldn't help but smile "me and Rose used to play a game when we were younger, but...she doesn't really have the...legs for it, it will be so much more fun with you" she said happily dragging you upstairs.

* * *

"Look Kana, as much as I would LOVE to play with you, I have work to do and-" you said gasping as you see Kana just open Master Blue's door, "KANA what are you doing?" you asked, Kana smiled "oh come on, it'll be fun..." she replied, you sighed "Kana please explain to me now" you told her.

Kana sighed "okay when me and Rose were younger, we'd play dress up Rose would make the clothes and we'd act as the characters...I just thought, it would be fun to play dress up as the skeletons" she said, you stared at her "seriously...but that's for-" you stopped as Kana gave you the dreaded puppy dog stare.  
You tried to resist, but it was too cute "fine but just for awhile" you replied.

Kana giggled "I'll get the clothes" she said rushing into the bedrooms, you decided to do some cleaning now.

* * *

It took awhile, but Kana was soon done "okay who first?" she asked, you smiled "would you look cuter in Master Blue's clothes?" you asked, Kana giggled "okay I'm Blue and your Orange" she said quickly grabbing Blue's clothes, you grabbed Orange's.

You got changed into it quite quickly, since it was just a hoodie and shoes, soon Kana stormed out and you stared, she DID look cuter "MWEH heh...I WILL MAKE PUZZLES...and eat...TACOS" Kana yelled, acting like Master Blue or trying to.  
"Uh...that's cool bro" you replied, Kana posed proudly "YES cause I am the uh" she said "sansational...Sans?" she mumbled unsure, you giggled "no that's Sans line, Blue says magnificent" you replied.

Kana smiled "thanks" she said coughing, seeming to get back into character "MAGNIFICENT SANS" she yelled "yep bro your so cool, I'm just going to...go to sleep" you said trying to hold back a giggle "BROTHER NO" Kana said grabbing your arm "you can not, you have to go and make up with Black" she added, you blinked "I do?" you replied confused.  
"OF COURSE...you were asleep at your post, he had to carry you home" Kana replied "you were very rude and so, you MUST go say sorry" she said pushing you into the kitchen "um okay bro" you answered, you watched Kana rush off grabbing Black's clothes.

* * *

You resumed cleaning as you waited for Kana's change "SANS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-" Kana yelled, before coughing "okay Black's voice is WAY too hard to do" she said clearing her voice "something up Black?" you asked pretending to be Orange again.  
"Yes...that lazy bones of a brother just ignores everything I say, I tell him to pick up one sock and what does he do...NOT PICK IT UP" Kana said angrily, you giggled slightly actually getting more into the roleplay.

* * *

This continued on for hours, you would change, then Kana, you were getting so invested you forgot you had work to do.  
It was getting late and the skeletons came home, their eyes widened in shock at the mess of clothes, Red then blushed madly as he saw Kana coming down the stairs dressed in his clothes, Kana blushed slightly and gulped as she coughed loudly enough for you to hear, you peeked out of the kitchen and blushed.

* * *

Both you and Kana got a pretty bad drill in from Sans, you and Kana cleaned up the mess and Kana was told to never enter their bedrooms again without permission.  
Once you and Kana were done you headed to bed, you didn't blame Kana well...not when you got so involved in the dress up too "hey sweetheart" Red said, you turned your head but noticed Red was talking to Kana, you hid behind a wall curious.  
"Hi Red..." Kana said looking nervous, Red only smiled "wanna sleep in my room again?" he asked, Kana blinked "I guess if your offering" she replied, you were shocked you didn't even know Kana and Red were sleeping together...you guessed it was just sleep sleep and not the other type of sleep.

Red smiled "ya I'm offering" he said reaching his hand out, Kana smiled taking it as he took her to his room, you smirked you had blackmail to use on Red, after all you guessed Orange and Sans wouldn't like to hear about this.

* * *

Kana smiled as she laid on Red's bed and Red followed suit, Kana noticed his heart wasn't beating as fast as before "your heart's not beating fast anymore did...something happen?" Kana asked, Red sighed "you can say that...more or less, I'm used to it so it's not as nerve wracking" he replied, Kana frowned "shame, I quite liked the sound of it" she replied, this only made him blush and his heart race, which only caused Kana to nuzzle close to his chest (rib cage?) again.

* * *

 **I would have done more buuuuut I feel like it would have been too boring**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 14: Date**

* * *

Red glared at you as you gave him a smirk, you had added raw meat and fruit to his breakfast guessing Kana was still in his room "you don't tell anyone" Red said to you as you nodded "of course, Master Red" you said handing him his platter of food.

Red placed it on his table, he sighed seeing Kana still sleeping "time to wake up sweetheart" he said shaking Kana slightly, she groaned and opened her eyes giving off a wide yawn showing off her sharp teeth which only made him blush.  
Kana sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes "morning Red..." she said, Kana stood up as she did her morning routine which consisted of a small jog on the spot and stretches "why do you need to do that?" Red asked, Kana smiled "to keep my body limbered you never know what might happen...when I was young, I woke up and I pulled my leg when I was playing with Rose, she told me that I should always limber up before I do any playing or hunting" she said.

Red began to eat his food as Kana noticed the raw meat, she grabbed it and began to eat "Y/N knows about us" he told Kana, who blinked "and?" she asked, Red almost laughed "right...you don't see it the same way she does" he said before sighing "it's okay...don't pay no mind to it" he told her.

* * *

You saw Kana head outside alone, granted it wasn't suspicious but she hadn't done that in awhile, it was getting to the afternoon and she wasn't back you headed out to find her, you noticed a few tree stumps then you saw Kana coming out from the forest.

Kana took you and the skeletons deep into the forest, they all stared in shock at the shoddy yet built home "Kana w-we don't mind you sleeping on the couch" Orange said, Kana smiled "it's so Y/N doesn't feel uncomfortable" she replied, you lifted your hands up "I didn't say anything" you said "but Red told me you see us sleeping together differently and I know why" Kana replied.

Suddenly Kana smiled happily "Red and you are in love together" she declared, you were shocked "w-WHAT" you said, Red blushed madly "K-Kana um I'm not in love with Y/N" he said, Kana blinked "but you have to be, she's the only other person-" she said before Red groaned "I'm in love with you alright" he yelled.  
Kana blinked seeming confused for the longest time, she didn't have any strong feelings for Red, then again love was a new concept to her "o-oh" she replied, Orange and Sans seemed to glare Red down you, Blue, Papyrus and Black just left deciding to leave Kana with the three lovers.

* * *

Kana blinked "so um...what now?" she asked, Red sighed "I'll talk to you later" he said walking off, Kana then stared at Sans and Orange as they rushed off, Kana sighed "this love stuff is so complicated" she said "I know bro dawg" Kana jumped hearing that familiar voice.  
Kana stared at Fresh Sans a little shocked, it wasn't a dream "um...so...your real" she said, Fresh smiled "course broski" he replied "anyway I understand your plight and I got an idea for ya" he said, Kana blinked as she listened close to his idea.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Kana was ready to put Fresh's idea to the test, she went into the mansion home seeing Red, Orange and Sans on the couch all glaring at each other "okay guys I have an idea" she said, they listened to her "why don't we all go on a date, whoever I fall in love with first gets to...um I dunno, do whatever they want I guess?" Kana added, they all smirked agreeing to the idea.

* * *

So all the skeletons decided a date to a fair, Kana didn't know what a fair was so it was a perfect idea, all of them teleported to a monster fair, none of the monsters would bother them and Kana though, she got a few looks because no monster had ever seen a half human, half monster creature before.  
Kana was quite excited as she looked about the fair, Red smirked seeing a roller coaster and dragging Kana to it "ah" she yelped, Sans and Orange rolled their eyes soon Red and Kana reached the roller coaster "sorry you gotta be this tall to ride" a monster said pointing to a height chart, Kana was tall enough but Red wasn't "aw come on can't ya make an exception" he said, the monster shook his head "no" he replied, Orange smirked measuring himself he was tall enough and dragged Kana to the roller coaster as Red groaned.

Kana was a little nervous as she entered the strange contraption with Orange next to her "don't worry, you can hold onto me" he flirted, Kana gave a small smile as the roller coaster started to move, it felt weird noticing it going upwards.  
Kana then realised what goes up must come down and it was very high up, higher than all the cliffs she's ever climbed, this actually made her nervous and hold onto Orange's arm, who smirked as the roller coaster suddenly dipped down, she screamed at first not liking the sensation of the sudden dip but she got more used to it and began to enjoy the ride, though still held onto Orange's arm out of comfort.

Once the ride stopped Kana let Orange's arm go and quickly hopped out "wow, that was a hell of a rush" she said happily, Red huffed he wished he wasn't so short but he had another place in mind.  
Dragging Kana's arm once again he reached a more scary attraction, it looked pretty serious too "Red you sure about this?" Sans asked, Red nodded "I'll be right by her side the whole way right sweetheart?" he asked as Kana nodded.

* * *

The two began to walk in, the place was really dark at least to Red but to Kana it wasn't dark enough for her eyesight, when monsters jumped out in scary realistic costumes Kana didn't react scared at all, Red too wasn't scared but was annoyed that Kana didn't find it scary.  
He smirked though as he grabbed her arm, she looked to him and smiled slightly this only made him blush, suddenly something jumped out in front of Kana which made her jump, her fight or flight instinct kicked in and fight was the one chosen, she almost harmed the monster if Red didn't stop her with his blue attack.

The monster shook in fear as he ran away, Kana blushed slightly "ah sorry...I...I wasn't ready" she said, Red only smiled "it's okay sweetheart I'll protect you" he replied as they finished the scary attraction.

* * *

Sans smirked as he dragged Kana to an arcade booth, Orange and Red was unsure why, Kana looked around wondering what all the strange machines did, Sans smiled as Red and Orange watched, Kana then noticed a claw game with stuffed toys inside, Kana was never one for material possessions but she saw something that she actually liked, her tail wagged, Sans walked up to her "ah ya want that?" he asked, she jumped slightly almost forgetting she was on a date.

Kana blushed "y-yeah" she replied "don't worry I can win it for ya" Sans said, he put money into the machine allowing him to play it for two rounds, Kana watched a little amazed she had never seen anything like it before, Sans soon reached the stuffed toy Kana wanted but the grip was loose he groaned he hated these claw games.  
He tried again but once again no luck, Kana noticed his annoyed look "y-you don't have to win it for me" she said, Sans smiled "no I can do it" he said inserting more money wanting to get Kana that toy filled him with DETERMINATION.

* * *

It took another 4 rounds before he finally got it, Kana smiled as Sans handed her the toy she smiled "t-thank you Sans" she said, he laughed "no problem...do you olive me?" he asked, this made Red and Orange growl in anger "olive...isn't that a food thing?" she asked, Sans sighed "hehe...well yes, but I was uh trying to make a joke" he replied remembering Kana's no sense of humour.

* * *

It was getting late as the four arrived home "I had a great time guys..." she said as she headed out "uh Kana where are you going?" Red asked, she looked back "oh my house I mean I built it, it would be a waste to not use it" she replied heading off, this made Red upset he couldn't invite her to his room anymore.  
Orange sighed "maybe...we should all agree to not date Kana, it's obvious she isn't interested" he replied, Sans sighed "yeah...it's obvious who she wants to see the most" he said.  
Kana arrived to her little home and laid down on her bed yawning, she nuzzled the plush rose in her arms "night Rose...love you" she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Before people start shipping Kana and Rose (though I do kinda do that) remember that Kana is looking for a male mate to bring up her race sadly Rose wouldn't work out.**

 **Now I am sorry to say I am unsure where the fanfic will go there are a few options but with health issues right now I am unsure what to do.**

 **So I will be starting a new Undertale Fanfic this time focusing on the Reader I've had the idea in my head for awhile now and I've decided to give it a try.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 15: Singing**

Kana had gone missing, your Masters were quite worried, you decided to check the human city.

* * *

While working you heard a voice...a familiar voice singing you followed the singing your eyes widened seeing Kana singing seeming to collect money.

* * *

"Your always gonna be there too!  
Shining down on me your my blue moon!  
Dreaming forever to find now...I'm awake.  
I need to find tommorrow, can you take me away?  
And go the top speed of sound"

* * *

This was the first time you heard Kana sing you gave a small smile, you were sure your Masters would love to hear her sing, a smirk spread on your face as you began to record it.

* * *

"Running to another day!  
I wanna break away and take the leap.  
As your stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me.  
Every day, every day is okay!"

* * *

It was another three hours before Kana was home her eyes widened seeing the skeletons glaring at her "what were you doing in the human city alone?" Orange asked angrily Kana blinked "I hid my ears and tail...no one knows" she replied.  
"Doesn't matter you went somewhere without Y/N" Sans said Kana seemed to huff "so...I'm not your maid or your pet..." she replied "Kana...don't do this again" Sans warned serious Kana sighed "fine" she replied.

* * *

Next day Kana was missing...again...but she didn't come home this time, you headed back into the human city finding Kana once again, singing and dancing for a crowd seeming to enjoy it.  
You felt guilty having to tattle again but it wasn't safe.

Kana wasn't home for a whole week, and once she did she of course got a proper punishment she was forced to wear a collar and leash for a whole week and not allowed out of the house at all.

Kana seemed less lively and...bored...you gave a small smile as you began to hum, Kana's ears twitched she didn't know you liked to sing, she gave a small smile as she began to hum and dance.

* * *

"Taking it step by step.  
We'll always move ahead.  
Our love is growing red.  
Need me more, need you more."

* * *

You smiled Kana seemed to enjoy singing, your guess was Kana was starting to grow bored you continued to hum as Kana sang and danced away to her hearts content.

"Kana...what did you do when your bored at the jungle?" you asked Kana sighed "it sounds silly but...I sung...in my special place where no one but...her could reach" she replied you smiled "but why go to the city?" you asked, Kana sighed "I don't want to bother anyone here" she replied.

You sighed, you could understand "besides from Red and Black no one will mind you singing" you told Kana who blinked and smiled "r-really?" she asked, you nodded "sing me something while I clean" you said.

* * *

"In the light that falls at moonrise

In the rhythm of the rain

In the miracle of ordinary days

In the hush of night

I will be in the whisper of lovers

Everywhere, you will find me there

In the rustle of a curtain

In the bustle of the world

In a thousand little unexpected ways

When you lift your gaze

I will be like the shimmer of one small star

Out there, shining everywhere

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes, remember my embrace

I will be there like mercy; I will find you through it all

This do I swear, I will be there"

* * *

You realised the song which you found strange, but you began to sing the second part.

* * *

"In a language never spoken

Live the promises we've made

In the endless love that owned me heart and soul

In the certainty I will always be true

And as near as my next prayer, you will find me there

In the echo of the ocean

In the hunting of the wind

In mysterious extraordinary ways

Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star

Out there, shining everywhere

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes, remember my embrace

I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all

This do I swear, I will be there

In the harbour quarter"

* * *

Kana seemed shocked by your singing and smiled as she stood up.

"In the stone and mortar"

You nor Kana noticed the snooping skeletons as you both sang.

* * *

"In the star that we both share

In the sound of laughter

Now and ever after

Look for me, I will be there

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes

Remember my embrace

I will be there like justness; I will find you through it all

This do I swear, I will be there

This do I swear, I will be there"

* * *

Kana's eyes widened and you turned a blush on your face as you got back to working Kana blushed darkly "K-Kana we didn't know you sang this good" Red said, you were a little jealous but you were the maid.  
Kana backed away "I-I...don't...I-" she said but Orange stopped her escape "aw come on sing for us"  
he said Kana blushed madly "I-I'm GOING HOME BYE" she said quickly as she rushed off back home forgetting about the leash as Red grabbed it "oh no you don't no need to be shy sweetheart" he teased.

Kana seemed to whine at this "I don't want to..." she mumbled a little nervous "aw come on we liked it" Sans said, you sighed "Masters I think Kana has had enough" you said as Kana slowly unclipped the leash while the skeleton's were distracted and ran off to her home they decided the teasing and collar was enough.

* * *

You decided to visit Kana at her home "Kana why didn't you sing for them?" you asked Kana seemed to blush and sigh "cause they are guys..." she replied this confused you "so?" you asked Kana sighed "I only sang with Rose...only her...it was our...special thing" she whispered a blush on her face "just me and her...no humans, no animals, just us" she replied.

You smiled as you grabbed Kana's hand making Kana turn her head, you gave Kana a kiss on the lips making Kana blush red madly, she hid her face behind her hands, you giggled "okay okay...it'll just be our thing" you replied as you left.

* * *

 **Forgive me but I needed a quick chapter to upload as I am having trouble writing other chapters so I thought I'd give some small fluff.**

 **Also no the maid and Kana will not be shipped...unless you want to...which is fine but...unlikely to happen.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 16: Green and Yellow**

* * *

Today was the day Mr Green and Mr Yellow was coming over, you were excited especially for Mr Green, Kana seemed to stare at you "Y/N" she said as you were daydreaming, "Y/N" she said again giving you a poke on the shoulder catching your attention "yes Kana?" you asked.

Kana smiled "you were...kinda out of it" she said, you smiled "oh sorry...I guess I'm just excited, after all Mr Green and Mr Yellow are coming to visit" you said seeming to sigh, Kana stared at you "Green and Yellow...what are they like?" she asked.

"Oh right, you never met Green and Yellow" you said hearing the knocking of the door you rushed to it, making yourself look nice before opening it "hello Mr Green, Mr Yellow" you said allowing the two tall skeletons inside "Y/N nice to see you again" Green said giving your hand a kiss as you giggled.  
Kana was hiding in the kitchen spying on the two new skeletons they looked strange, well compared to the normal Sans and Papyrus, both were quite tall with cracks down their eyes, Yellow glanced over to the kitchen spotting Kana as she hid herself "did Sans get another new maid?" Yellow asked you.

You blinked looking over to the kitchen as Kana peeked out "oh, no, no she's um...just staying here" you replied "it's okay Kana, Green and Yellow are very nice..." you told the wolf girl, she shuffled nervously you were surprised Kana wasn't normally this nervous.  
Soon Sans was downstairs "Green, Yellow welcome back" he said noticing Kana seeming to hide herself "Y/N what's up with Kana?" he asked, you walked over to Kana "come on it's okay" you said grabbing Kana's hand and pulling her out.

Green and Yellow seemed shocked by this never seeing such a creature before "well, well I didn't know you had such a cute pet" Yellow said, Sans glared at Yellow as Kana seemed to glare him down "M-Mr Yellow...Kana is not a pet..." you said nervously just making sure their guests didn't get hurt by Kana.  
Green sighed "brother please...be respectful" he said, Yellow smiled "okay, okay I'm sorry" he said Green walked over to Kana, she tried to back away but you stopped her "forgive my brother, my name is Papyrus...but you can call me Green" he said holding out his hand, Kana gulped as she shook his hand with her own, she noticed the holes in his hands she just didn't like the feeling Green and Yellow gave off.

Kana soon spotted Orange heading down, quickly escaping your grasp she hid behind Orange who just seemed confused.

You were very confused, all day Kana avoided Green and Yellow, always hiding behind Orange or Red if they tried to approach her, you wanted to talk to her but...she seemed to be avoiding you too.

* * *

Kana was on the couch drawing, you noticed no skeletons around "Kana" you said making Kana jump as she was so involved in her drawing, "Y-Y/N...d-do you need something?" she asked, you sighed "what's wrong with you today, why are you avoiding Green and Yellow your...not normally this nervous" you asked, Kana shuffled slightly as she seemed to be looking around for something "it's...something I can't explain, I just feel a strange...presence" she replied.  
You blinked just more confused now than ever "is it...bad?" you asked, Kana sighed "kinda...but also not" she replied going back to drawing, you sighed "can you at least try to get to know them?" you asked, Kana sighed "okay I'll try" she replied as you walked off.

* * *

It was a few hours, Yellow spotted Kana on the couch asleep with a jacket over her, Yellow sat at the end of the couch smirking at her, he had to admit she was quite cute, he soon noticed her shuffling around, groaning as her eyes slowly opened.  
Seeing Yellow at the end of the couch spooked her wide awake, though she tried not to show it "had a bad dream?" Yellow asked, Kana sat up rubbing her eyes "k-kinda...yes" she replied sitting up as she wrapped the jacket around her to feel more protected "who gave ya the jacket?" Yellow asked, Kana looked to Yellow "Red and Black" she replied a smile on her face.

Yellow seemed shocked at this "Red and Black gave someone a gift, wow I would have loved to have seen that" he said, Kana stared but remembered Black's resistance at going to Y/N's party, "so is everyone treating you nice here?" Yellow asked, Kana nodded "very...I like living here" she replied "do they treat Y/N nice?" Yellow asked, Kana stared and nodded "yeah...I think, though it's better you ask her instead" she replied.  
Yellow continued staring at Kana, "why are you staring at me?" she asked, Yellow smirked "well I think you look cute sweetheart" he replied, Kana only smiled "thanks..." she said as silence filled the room once more until Green walked in "ah hello miss Kana, I do hope my brother isn't bothering you" he said.

Yellow smirked as he pulled himself close to Kana "aw come on bro, I would never be rude to such a cute girl" he said, Kana shuffled nervously "no he's not bothering me" she replied giving a small smile "that is good" Green said as he slowly approached Kana "so do you think I can study those" he asked pointing to her ears, Kana stared "why?" she asked, Green smiled "well I have never seen someone like you before and I am curious" he replied giving a smile "I won't if you don't like it" he added.  
Kana shuffled nervously "I-I guess I don't mind" she said a little nervous, every part of her mind screamed to run, his hand slowly reached out as he began to pat her head similar to how Orange would, this seemed to calm Kana down as Green gave a smile "see..." he said as he stroked her ears "quite amazing...it's real fur, do you have increased hearing?" he asked.  
Kana's ears twitched slightly when he touched them "yes" she replied, Green seemed to be staring at the ears in awe "how does the fur not spread to the rest of your body?" he asked, Kana shrugged "I don't know, it's always been that way since I was young" she replied, "Y/N told me you have a tail too, can I look?" Green asked.

Kana nodded as she took the jacket off and slightly turned so he could have a better study of her tail, Green touched the tail gently "amazing" he said, Yellow grew curious "how do you sh-" he began to say before Green wacked him over the head "BROTHER, do not ask such questions" he yelled.  
Kana blinked confused, then a blush spread on her face "oh that is rude" she said a little annoyed, Green glared at Yellow who held his hands up "it was just a joke" he said Kana rolled her eyes as she stood up needing to get a meal, she walked off into the kitchen soon she was back with some bacon and an apple "wait you can eat meat raw like that?" Green asked, Kana sat back down on the couch "mhm" she mumbled as she began to eat the bacon.

"H-How?" Green asked, Kana looked to him and smiled "well...it's hard to explain...but I will try" she said "my body is close to a human's, one heart, two lungs all the good stuff, but half is human and half is wolf...so my stomach needs food from both human and animal, so I eat fruit and meat" Kana explained, Green seemed excited "I would love to do a proper examination of you one day" he said.  
Kana stared at him confused "examination?" she asked "yeah don't worry, it's all safe...I guess I could start the mental examination now" Green said as he grabbed some paper and began writing, soon he handed Kana the paper, it was full of easy to hard math questions Kana stared at it almost confused.  
"Um...what do I do?" Kana asked, Green smiled "just solve the equations, that's it" he said Kana frowned as she stared at it "um...I don't know" she mumbled, Yellow leaned in "try the easy one what is one plus one?" he asked, Kana frowned "um...one and one...makes eleven" she said, Green frowned "no...well...actually sort of but it's not the right answer" he said.

* * *

Green decided to try something more simple, he had a small book full of pages to help determine someone's mental abilities, opening the book showed Kana the colourful shapes "okay Kana, point to the blue circle" Green said, Kana pointed to it easily, in fact the colour shapes were quite easy for Kana.  
Green moved onto the next stage showing Kana a page of a normal human family and once again Kana passed that with flying colours, next was a sentence "okay Kana, point to the verb" Green said,  
Kana tilted her head "what's a verb?" she asked.  
Green smiled "a word used to describe an action, state, or occurrence" he explained, this only lost Kana "I...don't know" she replied "okay how about a noun...a word used to identify a class of people, places, or things" he explained, Kana groaned "um...I don't know" she said.

Green closed the book "hm so your math and English skills are little to none, judging by this you may have some form of autism" he said, Kana stared tilting her head "what's that?" she asked "it's a human disability, something to do with a human's mental abilities I still have yet to read up on it" Green replied.  
Kana sighed "you know, unlike the humans I didn't have school or...teachers I just had Rose" she said, "and this Rose...she taught you?" Green asked, Kana nodded "yeah...she taught me everything she knew" she replied going back to eating her bacon "is she also like you?" Green asked, Kana nodded "mhm except she's half snake" she said.

"Half snake...how does that even work?" Green asked, Kana only shrugged "how am I supposed to know?" she asked finishing her bacon off, soon she spotted you with a bone and Kana rushed up to you excited "give me, give me" she said, you only smirked "say please" you said teasing her as she groaned "PLEASE" Kana begged giving you the puppy dog eyes "good girl" you said handing Kana the bone "well I'm heading out" she said happily rushing outside, Green and Yellow were shocked "w-whose bone is that?" Yellow asked, you smiled "oh no don't worry I bought them" you replied.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

Finally you had Green for yourself, Kana couldn't understand why you spaced out anytime he talked "I don't get it" Kana said, Yellow stared "get what?" he asked Kana sighed "why Y/N spaces out over Green" she replied, Yellow smirked "Y/N's got a crush on my bro...pretty obvious" he replied, Kana blinked "oh...that love thing" she said, Yellow stared at her "love thing...what never had a crush?" he asked "nope" Kana replied simply.  
Yellow stared at the wolf girl who was drawing in her book "so...what's in the book?" he asked, Kana looked to Yellow and smiled "some of my drawings...I also write" she replied "can I see?" Yellow asked, Kana nodded handing Yellow her book seeing a few drawings of Orange and Red "heh you like Orange and Red a lot don't you?" he asked, Kana smiled "they are the easiest to draw since they always sleep on this couch" she replied as Yellow handed the book back.

* * *

 **A few days later**

Green and Yellow had to leave, of course you were going to miss Green, Kana was just glad that the strange feeling would be finally gone.

It came to night as Kana was sleeping in her little house in the forest, she twisted and turned groaning.

"Get away monster, what do expect from a wolf, KILL IT!"  
 **Voices...voices everywhere and they...they.**  
"Kill them."  
 **N-no...**  
"Do it."  
 **I'm not a monster.**  
"Your a monster."  
 **Please...no.**  
"They will only hurt you."  
 **No.**  
"They will get rid of you."  
 **Not them.**  
"They will kill you."

* * *

Kana screamed as she woke up, gasping she walked to the mansion, she was given a key just in case she woke up early and wanted to come in, she opened the door and locked it as she walked to the couch laying down on it.  
"They wouldn't get rid of me" Kana whispered to herself grabbing her jacket and wrapping it around herself "they...won't" she whispered falling back asleep.  
Something outside was watching her a smile on it's face it will be so much fun to twist her nightmares into a reality.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuuun**

 **Also yes in human terms Kana has low functioning autism (like me) and that was the test I had to take to get my mental abilities tested, dunno if it affects the diagnosis but meh.**

 **Also hope you are all excited I am finally going to move away from the fluff, it's gonna get SERIOUS.**

 **Cookie for whoever guesses who was watching Kana...though I think I make it too easy.**


	24. Chapter 24

So guys I decided to create a Tumblr for the 6 Skeletons and a Pet.

I can't draw so I will be relying on bases until someone offers to draw.

Anyways keeping stuff PG is what I want but you can not only ask Kana questions but the skeletons and maid too.

Questions you can ask:

What do you think about *insert Undertale AU here*/*insert name here*

Ask about Rose (Kana will talk in great detail about her)

Ask the Skeletons about their true feelings to Kana (some may not be truthful)

Also when the maid isn't busy cleaning ask her about some stuff (note I am not Racoon Queen so I may make the maid be totally different)

Hope you guys have fun with it.

blog/6skellsandpet


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 17: Nightmares and Dreams**

 **Warning: Blood and gore ahead (not too detailed)**

* * *

You woke up to a bright new day, walking into the living room you noticed Kana curled up on the couch.

This wasn't a new thing so you ignored it walking past her and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

* * *

Kana groaned as she continued having her nightmares, her killing Y/N and then the skeletons trying to end her life, the nightmare was cut short by someone shaking her awake "hey, hey Kana wake up" Kana's eyes slowly opened, she moaned finding her head on Orange's lap.  
She guessed Orange lifted her up so he can sit down "sorry...was I asleep long?" Kana asked, Orange smiled "it doesn't matter...did you have a nightmare?" he asked as Kana stared at Orange before yawning loudly "mmm...yeah I did" she mumbled tiredly, "if you want to talk about it" Orange said before Kana shook her head "no...I don't" she replied.

Orange smiled "let me get ya some food" he said getting up, Kana watched Orange leave the living room as she sighed she still felt tired and drained even though she slept, remembering her nightmare clearly she knew it wouldn't come true, she wouldn't lose her mind and hurt Y/N, the skeletons wouldn't get rid of her, she would find Rose.  
Kana snapped back to reality when Orange came back handing her some meat and fruit "thanks Orange" she said as she began eating the bacon.

* * *

The next night Kana decided to stay in the mansion, she felt more comfortable there for now, falling back to sleep.

Kana woke up to darkness this confused her, normally darkness isn't something she would normally dream, Kana smiled as she saw Orange "Orange...well dream Orange...what's the darkness all about?" she asked standing up.  
"Why?" Orange asked, causing Kana to stare in confusion before she saw Red and Sans approach, "why did you kill Y/N?" Orange said again, Kana frowned it was this nightmare again "I didn't kill her...this is a nightmare" she said, Orange growled "really so it wouldn't bother you if I killed you" he said firing bones at her.

Kana's instincts kicked in sure she couldn't die but it still scared her, she dodged the attack, the attacks continued she continued dodging.  
"Kill them"  
No.  
"Kill them"  
No.  
While Kana was distracted she was hit by a bone as she fell to the ground, it felt painful, it felt real her eyes widened.  
"It's real"  
No...no it's not.  
"It is"  
Please...no.

Kana sat up Orange fired more bones, her eyes closed waiting for the hit...but it never came, she opened her eyes and they widened as tears began to fall "ROSE" she screamed waking up from her nightmare panting heavily.  
Kana sighed as she quietly went upstairs to Orange's room she knocked on his door quietly luckily Orange hadn't yet fallen asleep, he opened the door and was surprised as Kana hugged him tightly tears falling down her face.

Orange began to stroke her head slowly "shh...shh it's okay..." he whispered leading Kana into his room and closing his door "want to sleep with me for tonight?" Orange asked as Kana nodded still upset, "it's okay...I'm here" Orange said leading Kana to his bed he laid on it first and had Kana on top so he could continue his calming strokes.  
"Shhh...nothing will hurt you here" Orange said as Kana's sobbing slowly died down falling back into her sleep, he sighed feeling sorry for the wolf girl though he had to wonder, what gave her such awful nightmares.

* * *

Thanks to Orange Kana slept soundly he brought this up with Sans who had an idea on who can help out but contacting him was difficult.

It would be a few days of Kana sleeping with Orange before Sans told him that he was able to get contact "Kana...trust me, you won't have any nightmares tonight" Orange said as Kana frowned "p-promise?" she asked, Orange nodded "I promise, if you do then you can hit me okay" he said.  
Kana nodded as Orange left for his room, Kana curled up on the couch forcing herself to sleep.

* * *

Waking up once again in darkness, her eyes widened at Y/N's dead body in front and blood around and on Kana she backed away "n-no not again please" she whimpered, even if this was a nightmare she didn't like having them.  
She backed into someone her eyes closed tightly worried that whoever was behind her would hurt her...but nothing came.

* * *

"Open your eyes" said a familiar voice, Kana carefully opened her eyes and they widened a smile on her face.

* * *

It was Rose "come on my little Kana" she said as Kana took her hand standing up seeming confused, Rose smiled as she moved away Kana spotted Orange, Sans and Red just laying back on lawn chairs snoozing, she also spotted Blue and Papyrus setting up puzzles with Fell cooking "where's Y/N?" Kana mumbled looking around spotting Y/N talking to another Sans.

* * *

He was dressed strange wearing a golden ring around his head, a golden cape over his blue clothes, with golden clothes and shoes, his eyes were a yellow color Kana walked up to Y/N and the new Sans curious, "oh Kana have you met Dream yet?" Y/N asked Kana shook her head "no...um hello Dream I'm Kana" she said as Dream smiled at her "wow Sans was right...you are cute" he said.

Kana smiled "aw thanks...but what's going on?" she asked Y/N smiled "we are having a nice day out...you suggested it remember?" you said, Kana was confused she was sure this was a dream...wait.

* * *

Kana stared at Dream "wait a minute...it's you" she said pointing at Dream who blinked smiling "yes it's me, Dream" he said Kana stared "so what are you...a Sans that makes dreams?" she asked, Dream smiled "maaaaaybeeee...or this can be real" he said, Kana glared before sighing "well it's better than the nightmares" she said as Blue grabbed her hand "Kana, Kana come play" he said.

Kana yelped "okay, okay" she said laughing slightly, Kana never had a dream like this nothing ever this great and pleasant.

Doing Blue's and Papyrus puzzles, snoozing with Orange, Red and Sans, snatching some of the raw food Black wanted to cook, most of all though she got to be with Rose as she hugged her tightly "I missed you so much" Kana said as Rose smiled "me too..." she replied hugging Kana tightly.

* * *

Her world went white as she began to wake up she sighed it was just a dream, she sat up feeling refreshed and better than ever "morning Kana" Orange said walking down the stairs "morning Orange" Kana replied moving to allow Orange to sit next to her, "so had any nightmares?" Orange asked.

Kana sighed "kinda...I mean it wasn't...bad but it's one of those too good to be true kind of dreams" she replied, Orange only laughed "that isn't a nightmare, it's a dream" he replied Kana sighed "I know that...I just...didn't want it to end" she said hugging her knees close to her chest.

Orange frowned as he pet her head "we'll find Rose one day...then the dream is real" he said, Kana gave a small smile "but because it still counts as a nightmare" she said smirking at Orange as he lazily sat there while Kana pet his head lightly "you get a hit" Kana said walking off.

* * *

Kana would continue getting the dream though it was starting to get her a tad upset, while yes she got sleep it was almost cruel making her dream of Rose and pulling her away every time she had to wake up.

Kana would try and sleep through the day just to stay in the dream as much as possible, but she just couldn't get to sleep easily.

* * *

Kana was sleeping in her home again, expecting the same dream she was surprised when she opened her eyes to darkness instead "what...where's the dream?" Kana asked herself "this isn't a dream, this is a nightmare" said another strange voice, Kana looked around seeing nothing but darkness.

Her eyes widened again seeing another bloodied corpse of Y/N she backed away quickly, once again bumping into something this time she turned around her eyes widened at the strange sight as she was swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

It had been a few hours and Kana had not come back from her home, Orange went to go check if she was okay "Kana" he shouted hearing a strange noise "Kana?" he asked heading inside only to be shocked at the sight of a human corpse and blood "Kana..." he said seeing the wolf girl glare at him her eyes blood red, she snarled at the skeleton as he backed away summoning some bones in front of him.

Kana was totally out of it as she rushed toward Orange crashing through the bones as she took the harm and damage, Orange backed away quickly trying to trap Kana, it wasn't her fault she was not in the right state of mind right now "Kana listen to me, you have to snap out of it" Orange said as Kana kept charging for him.

Using a Gaster Blaster, he pinned her down though it brought no pain to Kana, it kept her still "it's okay Kana, it's just a nightmare...right?" Orange asked walking towards her carefully, he reached out a hand and began to stroke her ears, this calmed the wolf girl starting to drift back into her normal state "O-Orange" Kana mumbled her eyes not as bright red as before.

"Hey...you okay now?" Orange asked a smile on his face as he made the blaster go away, Kana moaned as she slowly sat up groggy and tired "k-kinda...a little tired" she mumbled, Orange sighed "yeah, you had another nightmare...it's okay...you can sleep, I'm here" he whispered, Kana's eyes slowly closed as she fell back into sleep, Orange sighed relieved she would never have to find out about what she had just done.

* * *

It was a few hours before Kana began to wake noticing she was on the couch, her head laying on Orange's lap "mmm..." she moaned sitting up rubbing her throbbing head "are you okay?" Orange asked, Kana gave a small smile "yeah it's just a headache, it'll pass" she said giving a yawn as she sat up, Orange stared at her nervously how was he going to tell her, Kana looked to Orange "thanks..." she said.

Orange blinked "it's no problem, I have nightmares too so I know how hard it can be" he said Kana sighed "nothing bad happened...right?" she asked looking to Orange who smiled "no...don't worry" he replied stroking her head gently, Kana smiled again nuzzling close to Orange, he felt his sins crawl on his back.

* * *

 **Dream Sans is owned by Joku**

 **Fun fact this was going to be 2 separate chapters but they were both too short.**

 **So finally we are getting into the serious stuff**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 18: Saving and Capture**

 **(To better understand what happened read RaccoonQueen's Six Skeletons and a maid chapter 21)**

* * *

Well it happened Y/N had been kidnapped, Kana had to live in her house away from the mansion, they told her their new guests would be too dangerous for her to be around.

Kana saw it all happen, Y/N got taken away she gave off a sigh walking up to the door spotting all the skeletons just standing there shocked "THAT LITTLE BAS-" Black started before noticing Kana, "um so...would you like me to follow them?" she asked.

Red seemed confused "follow them, Kana that little BLACKBERRY was on a motorbike you can't catch up to them" he said sounding angry, Kana rolled her eyes "half wolf, I can track her scent for miles" she said.  
Blue quickly rushed up to Kana "then we must go NOW!" he said, Papyrus quickly rushed out too "YES WE SHOULD!" he started up his car quickly as everyone got in, Kana sat in the front as she needed to track the scent.

The chase was on...or not, the car stopped and began to smoke "Sans..." Papyrus said giving his brother a glare, Sans shook slightly "DID YOU POUR KETCHUP IN MY CAR AGAIN!" he yelled, Sans just hid himself away "maybe" he whispered.

Kana groaned quickly getting out of the car she began to run, "KANA WAIT!" Blue yelled, Sans tried to stop her with his blue magic but it was too late, she was already far out of sight.

* * *

Kana kept running, the scent went on for miles but saving Y/N filled Kana with DETERMINATION!

* * *

Soon Kana had tracked the scent to a huge house, she panted as she walked up to the house, suddenly traps began to set off, Kana yelped as she jumped over spikes, dodged arrows, avoided fire pits and jumped over cannons just to reach the door.  
Panting heavily she knocked on the door, Kana then just realised.  
*Wait.*  
Yelling inside the house was heard.  
*I came.*  
Slow footsteps approched the door.  
*With no plan.*  
The footsteps stopped.  
*No backup.*  
The door began to slowly creak open, Purple's eyes widened seeing a strange new sight "what have we here?" he asked a smirk on his face, Kana gave a smirk.  
*Just the way I like it.*

* * *

Indigo groaned as he heard fighting outside, you just sat there staring guessing your Masters found you quite quick, "M-M'Lord" yelled Purple seeming to be struggling, Indigo rushed out prepared to fight off the skeletons but spotted a wolf girl instead, her eyes bright red.  
*I missed this feeling.*  
Kana was beating Purple quite easily.  
*The rush.*  
Kana charged at Indigo, only for Purple to pull her back into their fight.  
*The joy.*  
Kana continued even when Indigo joined in, you grew curious taking a peak and spotting Kana, you only just remembered she could track you down.  
*The pleasure.*  
Kana pinned Purple to the ground holding one of his bones in her hands, "KANA STOP" you yelled catching Kana's attention long enough for Indigo to knock her off Purple, she hit the wall harshly she just gave off a laugh.

You were a little nervous, you had never seen Kana like this before, Kana slowly began to stand up her body looking so damaged but she still had the strength to stand, "Kana please" you begged slowly walking up to her "let's just go home" you said.

Kana stared at you with those red eyes.  
*The blood...that flesh...her flesh.*  
Kana charged at you but she was stopped by a blue attack coming from Indigo "your not going to harm my new plaything"  
he said, you backed away terrified Kana charged at you, she would have hurt you...or worse.  
Indigo smashed her into the wall again, this finally knocked the wolf girl unconscious only thing now was that she was at the mercy of Indigo, you stood between him and Kana "what...you defending that monster, the one that was going to kill you?" he asked, you stood your ground "she's my friend...I won't let you hurt her" you said causing Indigo to laugh.

"Hurt her...pfft...I'm going to keep her, a monster that strong and determined...I MUST keep" Indigo said, Purple groaned in pain "I'm...glad your happy...M-M'Lord" he said "now slave, go help my brother while I lock away my new pet" he said, "no" you said simply as Indigo glared at you "no...that wasn't an order slave" he said holding a sharp bone in his hand, you decided it would be best to just do as he said your Masters would find you soon.

* * *

Kana groaned as she began to wake up, her whole body stung in pain she shifted around but noticed she was tied up with chains, she sighed so much for saving Y/N now she's captured too, Kana's ears twitched as she heard footsteps then a door opening, she saw Indigo standing there smirking "great my new pet is awake" he said walking towards her,  
Kana growled slightly trying to stand up but it was useless.  
"Now now no need to struggle pet" Indigo said petting her head roughly, she glared at him "you know once Sans and the others get here, your going to have a bad time" Kana replied "yes...me and my brother can't beat them...but, I found the perfect pawn who can" he replied, Kana only laughed "why would I help you?" she asked "if they come to save Y/N, she will tell them how you almost killed her" Indigo replied.

Kana's eyes widened.  
*I almost killed Y/N.*  
"Y-Your lying" she said, Indigo began to pace back and forth "oh but I'm not, you charged in so furious, so dedicated in killing us, that you didn't think about Y/N's safety" he said.  
*He's right...I lost control, I messed up.*  
Kana glared "they will forgive me, I lost control...it's happened before" she replied staying strong, Indigo smirked "I know you won't join us willingly" he said Kana's eyes widened for the first time in her life she felt scared "I have ways to change you" Indigo added.

* * *

BASH.  
Indigo and Kana were shocked by the sudden blast, Sans and the others had arrived just in time, of course Purple had no chance against six angry skeletons, they had saved Y/N and were heading down the basement to save Kana.  
Spotting her tied up Red was anything but happy "let her go you SH-" Red started to yell before Orange covered Red's mouth, Indigo growled he had no chance, if he fought then he would lose...or worse considering Red's anger.

Kana was saved, everyone started heading home, using Sans shortcuts "Kana do you want to-" Red asked before spotting Kana running toward the forest, it seemed she wanted to be alone for now.

* * *

Well...Kana was missing once again, tracking her down isn't easy, this time she didn't want to be found that didn't stop Red from not searching, you really were amazed at how much Red cared for Kana and you knew it was more than just friendship.

"Red...Kana will come home when she is ready" Orange said, he was the most calm about Kana missing "when will that be?" Red asked "a week, a month...heck a whole FREAKING year" he yelled pacing back and forth, Orange gave a sigh "she ran off because she almost hurt Y/N, she feels that she's too dangerous to be around right now" he replied.  
"Yeah and isolating herself will make it SOOOO much better" Red replied annoyed, you only sighed "Master Red we all miss Kana, but she is a wolf girl...basically a wild creature, we have gotten too closely attached...this could be a sign that-" you said only for Red to give you a glare "NO...we all agreed we would help her find her home, and until then, she is ours" he yelled.

Orange stood up "Red...Kana is not property, she has a home and will not stay forever...we have all gotten too attached" he said, Red growled as he stomped off "I don't need your help" he grumbled furious.

* * *

Kana cried and cried.

*You have gotten too attached.*  
"I know..."  
*You said you wouldn't.*  
"Don't remind me."

"..."  
*Do you not care about Rose?*  
"Just leave me alone" Kana whispered holding her knees close to her chest her ears twitched hearing footsteps not wanting to look up knowing who it was "come on sweetheart...let's go home" said a familiar voice.  
Kana just pulled her legs in tighter "I can't go home...I don't know where home is" she whispered "your home is with me, with us..." Red whispered sitting next to Kana, she tried to ignore him "I'm too dangerous" she whispered, Red smiled "you...dangerous...a little pup like you is anything but that" he said, Kana only growled "I'm not a pup" she pouted angrily.

"Hehe...look...I can't force you to come back...but...we miss you" Red said Kana shuffled slightly as she looked toward him, her eyes widened at how close he was to her "I miss you...your my wolf sweetheart" he whispered rubbing her cheek with his hand, Kana only frowned more "I can't Red...Rose...she won't..." she said before Red hugged Kana close "doesn't matter what your Rose says...what do you want?" he asked.

Kana's eyes began to tear up as she nuzzled close to Red "I want to stay...please...Red...don't let me leave" she begged, Red only smiled "whatever you want my wolf, I will give it to you" he whispered, Kana looked up to him "I want..." she whispered only for Red to kiss her, well actually it was more so her kissing his teeth since skeletons didn't have lips.  
A bright blush spread on Kana's face, she gave a small smile as she only hugged close to Red "let's go home" she finished.

* * *

 **SCREW IT**

 **Okay the ship is cute, I'm admitting it.**

 **Orange is too much of a father figure in my opinion to really woo Kana over.**

 **Also I am a little worried this may be ending sooner than I thought, I have ideas in my head but I doubt they will last long.**

 **The most annoying thing is how to involve Error back into the story as I really want to do stuff with him.**

 **I am unsure who owns Swapfell soooo I guess the community *shrugs***


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 19: Dancing**

* * *

Kana was outside alone, it was a beautiful day she had decided to move back into the mansion mainly to be close to Red, she looked around making sure no one was around before she began to dance and hum.

Kana enjoyed dancing it was one of her favourite activities though she kept it a secret from the skeletons, she continued dancing and humming her dancing something unique of itself hearing a familiar laugh made her jump and spin around seeing Sans standing quite close "S-Sans" she said, she noticed he looked a little different mainly in the clothes, then he bowed as he began to dance, this shocked Kana the most lazy skeleton she knew...DANCED.  
Kana gave a small smile as she resumed her dancing, though she noticed that even though they were dancing two different ways they seemed to mix perfectly, she couldn't help but continue dancing not noticing another skeleton watching her.

Soon the two ended their dances and Kana's eyes widened at Papyrus he was also dressed... differently, she also noticed Sans seemed tired out "you dance quite well" he said, Kana blushed slightly "t-thanks Sans...I didn't know you even danced" she said as Papyrus walked toward her "mind if I have a dance my lady?" he asked holding out his hand, Kana blinked "you dance too?" she asked as Papyrus nodded, Kana took his hand as they began to dance Kana was unsure how to do this dance, "don't worry...just follow me" Papyrus said.  
Kana's legs began to follow along to Papyrus's own, soon getting the hang of it, she began to enjoy it "do the others dance too?" Kana asked curiously "maybe but not like us" Papyrus replied.

* * *

You had come out to get Kana but noticed her dancing with a new Papyrus "welcome Master Hip Hop" you said giving a bow, Hip Hop smiled "just call me Hip Hop..." he said his back against the wall, taking a break "I see Kana already met Master Latin" you said a smile on your face, "I didn't even know Kana could dance" you added as Hip Hop smirked "wanna dance?" he asked as you smiled "wish I could but I have work" you said.  
Soon Latin's and Kana's dance ended with a dip "see it was easy" he said lifting Kana up from the dip a blush on her face "y-yeah...thanks Papyrus" she said soon noticing Y/N watching, "hey Y/N" Kana said walking over to her "had a nice dance with Latin?" you asked a smirk on your face, Kana blinked "what?" she asked confused as you gave a giggle "it's a different Sans and Papyrus" you said.

Kana's eyes widened she couldn't believe she danced with strangers a bright blush was on her face, she grew extreamly nervous "GOTTA GO" she yelled quickly, rushing inside and hiding at the side of the couch under her jacket to stay hidden.  
Orange was on the couch and saw this all happened as he leaned his head over the side, "you okay down there?" he asked, Kana only moaned not wanting to be noticed right now Orange shrugged leaving Kana to her hiding spot.

* * *

Soon Latin, you and Hip Hop came inside "I'll show you to your rooms" you said.  
It was a few hours, you checked in on Kana now and then but she seemed to keep to herself, you brought her food as you went to work.  
Kana was so embarrassed it was her and Rose's secret, her ears twitched hearing footsteps then music, growing curious she took a peak seeing Latin doing some dancing, Kana was unsure what kind of dancing it was.

She continued watching until Latin spotted her as she quickly hid once more, "miss Kana?" he asked lifting her jacket slightly "y-yes" she said a little nervous, "would you like to dance with me again?" Latin asked a smile on his face, Kana shuffled slightly she couldn't lie and say she can't dance, "I...don't really-" she started before noticing Latin's face, she sighed she couldn't say no "sure...b-but only for a little bit" Kana replied as Latin dragged Kana up.

Latin gave a bow, Kana did the same as Latin put on some music.

* * *

watch?v=BwS0WlLG8NI

* * *

Kana's ears twitched as Latin started the dance first, Kana gulped but as the song built up she began dancing feeling more comfortable, you had walked in spotting the two dancing you had to admit it was cute.

The two continued dancing, the others hearing music began to come downstairs Kana was so distracted she didn't notice them, her and Latin just danced until Kana noticed the other and stopped, she grabbed Red's hands and dragged him into a dance "w-wai-" Red said only to be interrupted by Kana dancing with him he gave off a blush and a sigh giving into the music.

Blue quickly joined in "dance with us brother" he said as Orange only smirked "nah I'm too lazy to dance" he replied, you tapped your foot to the music Papyrus dragged you to the group "ah M-Master Papyrus" you said shocked, Papyrus began to dance making you giggle as you followed his steps, Black watched huffing angrily "aw come on don't you dance" Hip Hop asked making Black jump "of course I do..." he said.  
Hip Hop smiled "come on then" he said starting to dance, Kana noticed Hip Hop's movements something about them seemed familiar as she followed his movements, Kana was having a ton of fun "hey Red" she yelled "main tumase pyaar karata hoon" she added making Red confused "uh what?" he asked this only made Kana laugh starting to tease him now "main tumase pyaar karata hoon" she said again.

Red glared "I don't understand" he said dragging Kana to him forcing her back into their dance, Kana leaned close whispering "I love you" as they finished the dance, you recognised the language finally you had more information from where Kana may come from.

* * *

 **Dancetale was created by Tea and Stars**

 **Also yes Kana speaks Hindi, though English is her main language.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 20: Home**

* * *

"India?" Kana questioned she was sitting on the couch with the other skeletons, you nodded "you spoke Hindi...India is the most logical place where you came from" you said, Red was a little nervous "I don't think we could teleport that far" he said you only sighed "well we do have enough money to rent a cheap boat ride there" you said, Kana got excited "thank you so much..." she said seeming quite happy to be going home she rushed out the door.

Red huffed "we are not doing this..." he whispered angrily, you frowned "but Master Red we made a promise to Kana to return her home...we all knew this day would be coming" you replied, Orange only nodded "I'm sorry Red...but look at how happy Kana is...she misses her home, her friend" he said this calmed Red as he sighed "so...this is it" he whispered as the others nodded.

* * *

 **A few weeks later...**

* * *

Kana was super excited wearing her jacket she saw the land coming into view, so far nothing looked or smelled familiar then again it was still far away "w-what if she doesn't recognise me?" she asked Orange, he gave a laugh "it's only been a few months Kana...you've not changed that much" he answered making Kana giggle, "what if...she didn't miss me?" she asked a frown on her face Orange sighed "I bet she missed you just as much as you missed her" he replied simply.

Kana gave a smile as they soon arrived, it was strange to see monsters so far with a few people whispering, Kana had her ears covered and her tail hidden from view she looked around trying to pick up a scent, anything that was familiar, Red stayed close by her side giving people a few glares when they glanced.  
Soon Kana caught something she quickly ran forward finding a small river leading into the jungle, it was a long shot but she was sure of the scent acting on impulse she ran in, quickly the skeletons and you followed.

* * *

Kana ran and ran for what seemed like miles, it was hard to keep up as the terrain wasn't easy on your shoes, you noticed Kana stopped in front of a moss covered building a huge smile on her face "oh I missed you so much...home sweet home" Kana said happily, the skeletons were shocked, the building didn't look stable yet she lived in there for eighteen years of her life, Red came up to her "THIS is your home?" he asked shocked.

Kana nodded "yes...but even better I know where Rose is" she said starting to run off only to be stopped by Red's blue attack "can we...walk?" he asked pointing to you, still huffing from having to keep up Kana gave a blush "ah sorry...I'm just so excited...I'm going to see Rose again" she said a smile on her face, she took off the jacket leaving it in her home, for now she didn't need it.

* * *

"Follow me" Kana said leading the group deeper into the jungle "s-so is it safe?" you asked, Kana gave a laugh "nope and that's the best part" she replied "there are snakes, tigers, panthers, crocs...so many dangers...and being with me isn't any safety" she added, this made you frown "great" you replied "don't worry...they won't attack a group, even with me here" Kana replied.  
Red was confused "what do you mean?" he asked "well I'm not exactly well liked by both humans and animals, I get hunted down quite a lot in the jungle it's survival" Kana replied reminding Red of his universe with it's kill or be killed mentality, "so where is your friend Rose?" Orange asked "well her scent was around my home, it was old though so I'm guessing when I vanished she began her search, my home would be the first place she checked, if she didn't find me well then she would wait for me at my second home" Kana replied.

Orange blinked "second home?" he asked "yeah...I have a second home, I...use it when I don't want to be found" Kana replied simply Red just frowned he couldn't believe he'd have to say goodbye to Kana, he should have known not to get attached he stuck quite close to Kana "how deep are we going? you asked curiously, Kana gave a little laugh "we got a ways to go, don't worry your safe...well as safe as you can be" she replied.

* * *

Soon the group reached some old ruins "here we are..." she whispered seeming nervous to enter, her Rose was in there she knew it, she could smell her scent Orange just gave her a little push urging her to go in "we will be right out here" he whispered making Kana a little more confident, she carefully entered the ruins.

Rose heard footsteps she looked toward the entrance and her eyes widened, "Kana?" she said tears falling from her eyes Kana ran toward her friend as the two embraced in a hug, "I was so worried for you...my little Kana...where have you been?" she asked Kana still having tears running down her face could only laugh "far away, it took a long time to figure out where this place was, I had to take a boat here" she replied.  
Rose sighed "on your own?" she asked, Kana remembering her friends outside gave a small smile shaking her head "wait here" she said rushing outside "come on in, she would love to meet you" Kana told the group, Orange shook his head "no Kana...this is where...we part ways" he replied.

Kana's heart sank...in her happiness she had forgotten, she would have to leave the skeletons "I would still like you to meet her, I'm sure she would love to thank you for...taking care of me" she said, Blue looked to Orange sadly "please brother just for a little while" he begged, Orange couldn't refuse his brother "okay...for a little while" he said, Red gave a forced smile.  
Kana led the group inside, Rose was quite shocked she had never seen such creatures "Rose...these are my friends" Kana introduced each skeleton and you to Rose, she stared as she slowly came toward the group "t-thank you...for taking care of my girl" she said giving Kana a pet on the head, "it was no problem" Orange replied, Rose was a sight to behold being half snake she was quite beautiful compared to Kana's ragged look.

* * *

Blue looked around the huge ruins "wowie, Kana this place is huge" he said Kana gave a smile "well of course, this place was the home of my race before they all died off" she replied walking over to Blue, Papyrus quickly followed as Kana showed Blue and Papyrus around, Rose smiled at the others "I thank you so much, for taking care of my girl" she said, Sans decided to take over talking "it was no problem, we made a promise" he replied.  
Rose sighed "well...I do hope you will leave soon, I mean I don't want to be rude...but the longer this goes on, the longer Kana will not want you to leave" she said, this only made Red angry "what if Kana wants to stay with us?" he asked causing a glare from Sans and Orange, Rose had to hold back a laugh "stay with you pfft...she belongs in the jungle, this is her home and I am her family...not you" she said almost threateningly.

* * *

Rose quickly left the ruins not wanting to stick around after her threat, she knew better than to mess about with monsters, Orange sighed "she is right...the longer we stay, the more Kana will not want us to go, we need to do this quickly...so it's less painful" he said, Red could only grumble angrily as he stomped off to the side to pout.  
Orange approached Kana, Blue and Papyrus slowly "so to this day the human and Queen are still fighting" Kana said seeming to finish a story that Orange missed "WOWIE" Papyrus said, Blue noticed his brother "bro you just missed a great story" he said, Orange smiled "oh really...maybe you can tell me about it later bro, but I think it's time we all head off home" he said.

Kana frowned as Blue pouted "aw but bro can't we stay a little longer?" he asked, Kana forced a smile "it's okay you guys go home, a-afterall you promised to bring me home..." she said hiding the sadness that only Orange, Red and Sans could really see.  
Blue frowned "d-don't forget us Kana promise?" he asked, "I won't forget any of you, all of you, everything that's happened...I can't forget it" Kana answered, to be honest you were going to miss Kana, everyone was...but the jungle was her home, Rose her family...she belonged here.

* * *

Everyone started leaving back to the village and the boat, Kana watched them leave only when she was sure they were far gone does she allow herself to break into tears.

* * *

She cried and cried into the night her ears twitched at a familiar buzzing sound, quickly standing up she followed the noise.  
She didn't see the strings in time before her vision blacked out.

* * *

 **MUHAHAHA NOT THE END!**

 **Right Rose isn't getting a descriptive character thing cause she is not important.**

 **Something new will be happening next chapter ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**FLUFF!**

 **(This chapter is fluff that takes place at random times in the fic)**

* * *

 **Kana's first time being alone with Black.**

 **(Takes place after Pet and Monster)**

* * *

You had come home to a shocking scene your Master Black was being used as a foot rest for Kana as she watched TV boredly "welcome back Y/N" she said looking to you with a smile, you dropped the shopping "h-HOW DID YOU DO THIS!?" you yelled as Kana gave a smirk "well..." she started.

* * *

"I mean it Black, I see a single mark on Kana and I will make sure you have a bad time" Orange said, normally Sans did the threatening but Orange seemed more protective over Kana than you.  
Black only nodded "yes yes I promise, I won't lay a finger on her" he said only seeming annoyed by the threat, feeling comforted Orange gave Kana a pat on the head "we won't be long okay" he said, Kana gave a smile and nodded simply the skeletons except Black had to go pick up some 'equipment', Blue demanded on going mainly to make sure Orange wasn't going to buy tons of honey.

So they left, at first it was you, Kana and Black and just like Black promised he hadn't touched Kana at all, you were shocked...you noticed he seemed to not be as so rude toward you normally he'd shout 'SLAVE' whenever he needed you, now it was just 'Y/N' which made you...actually no it made you quite happy.

Soon you needed to go shopping so you headed off.

* * *

Black and Kana simply sat on the couch watching TV, Kana seemed quite bored as she had her eyes closed, Black noticed this wondering if the wolf girl had fallen asleep, he reached a hand out to her ears he wasn't going to hurt Kana he just wanted to have his 'pet' for just a moment, Kana grabbed his hand throwing him off the couch "no touching" she said simply "h-HOW?" he asked, Kana opened one of her eyes "it's a sixth sense" she replied.

Black groaned "you can't just throw the great and terrible Papyrus off the couch you damn pe-" he said reaching for her only for Kana to kick him quickly in the jaw sending him onto the floor, "YOU BI-" he said before Kana shouted "LANGUAGE", Black only stared at her "wait...you know that word?" he asked Kana glared at him almost annoyed "I'm eighteen years old...not ten" she replied.  
Black stood up summoning a bone "want a fight wolf?" he asked, Kana sighed "sure...why not?" she replied, Black charged at her as Kana jumped off the couch, she was dodging him like it was nothing "you sure you aren't a Sans?" he asked, Kana stared at him confused "uhhh...yes?" she answered.

Black continued throwing bone attacks at her and summoning his blaster, she dodged and ducked like a pro, then she charged at him tackling him and pinning him down a smirk on her face "I win" she said, she got off Black quite proud though she noticed all the mess "ohhhh..." she seemed to whine making Black stare "what?" he asked "Y/N would have to clean your mess, that won't do at all" she said.  
Black seemed to huff "so let the slave clean it up" he replied making Kana glare at him "and that's how we ended up like this" she finished.

* * *

You stared "so this is his punishment?" you asked confused, Kana smiled "well he had to tidy up first, also he can't say the s word anymore, if I hear that word again...I will not be happy" she said holding one of Black's bones to his head.

* * *

 **(I know Black still says 'slave' in some later chapters but trust me it used to be worse for the maid)**

* * *

 **Storytime**

 **(Takes place after Nightmares and Dreams**

* * *

"Kana, I insist you sleep in my room with me" Blue said this made Kana stare "but why Blue?" she asked confused, "the couch is no place for a friend to sleep, also I saw you enter Orange's room a lot" he replied staring at Kana with his big, blue, starry eyes, Kana gave a sigh and smiled "okay Blue" she said.

"GREAT!" Blue yelled dragging Kana to his room and bed "I should read you a bedtime story, to help you sleep" he said looking through some books, Kana blinked "how does a story help someone sleep?" you asked, "it always helps Orange sleep, Red too when he reads stories to Black" he replied finding a book to read, Kana and Blue laid next to each other as Blue read the book he was growing more and more tired, soon he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Kana was still wide awake as she carefully took the book, she stared at it for a moment before she quietly got off Blue's bed, leaving his room she walked towards Red's carefully knocking on his door, Red opened it "oh Kana what's up?" he asked almost lazily, he soon spotted the book in her hand "I-I want to read you a story" she said, Red stared at her, if it was anyone else he would be mad at such a childish thing, but it was Kana "why?" he asked Kana seemed to fiddle with the book "s-so you can sleep, Blue said...it helps" she mumbled.

Red gave a smile it was cute he gave a sigh "okay sweetheart" he said, Kana came in as she sat next to Red on the bed, as she began to read she didn't notice how tired she herself was getting, before she finished the book she had fallen asleep, Red just stared at her "nice try...my wolf" he whispered stroking her hair.

* * *

 **Valentine's**

 **(Takes place after Singing)**

* * *

Kana woke up to a brand new day, nothing was different, new or special about today.  
That was until Red approached her with flowers and bones "h-here you go sweetheart" he said a red blush on his face, Kana took the flowers and bones seeming confused "thanks...Red, but why are you giving me all of this?" she asked, Red stared at her "do...you not know what today is?" he asked Kana stared "uh...a Tuesday?" she replied making Red only blush more "n-nevermind...i-it's just a gift" he replied rushing off.

* * *

Kana was so confused, Red was now avoiding her and Kana didn't understand why...then she noticed Blue with flowers and chocolates "miss Y/N" he said, you turned around "happy valentine's day" he said holding out the flowers and chocolates "aw thank you Master Blue" you said, Kana walked up to you after Blue left "what's valentine's day?"  
she asked, you stared at Kana "it's a day to celebrate couples and love, the man gives flowers and chocolates and the lady is meant to give the man a kiss in return...of course I can't kiss any of my Masters..." you explained.

* * *

Kana blinked then finally realised why Red was avoiding her, tracking Red down he was with Sans and Orange "Red" she said making Red jump "h-hey sweetheart" he said a fake smile on his face, Kana walked straight up to Red he looked quite worried wondering what Kana was here for, Kana gave Red a kiss on his teeth since he didn't have lips, this shocked Sans and Orange "forgive me Red...happy valentine's day" she said as she walked off, Red was still in total shock from the kiss...a red blush spread on his face "I'm so lucky" he said.

* * *

 **Snow**

 **(Takes place after The Date)**

* * *

Kana woke up quite early which was normal, she did a few stretches and walked to the front door wanting a run, she opened the door and her eyes widened...white snow was covering the ground, the trees, even the roof of the house.  
Kana noticed how cold the air felt she placed a foot on the snow and jumped "cold cold cold" she repeated jumping on one foot, soon you were awake and noticed Kana by the door seeming to glare at the snow "um Kana...what are you doing?" you asked, "waiting" she replied "for?" you asked Kana sighed "this white stuff appeared out of nowhere and it seems to be too cold to go outside, so I am waiting for it to go away" she said.

You couldn't hold back a laugh "Kana...that's snow, it's not going to vanish anytime soon" you said, Kana growled "b-but I can't go out, it's cold on my feet" she replied "well yeah it is cold, that's why humans wear shoes" you explained, Kana growled once more shutting the door as she laid back on the couch "how long does this snow stick around?" she asked.

You shrugged "I guess until spring...which is...until Febuary" you answered, making Kana quite shocked "urgh...I'm going to go insane" she complained.  
You wished you could help Kana...you soon got an idea, after making breakfasts for your Masters you told them you were heading out to get Kana something.

* * *

Blue rushed downstairs he couldn't wait to play in the snow and make some fun snow puzzles "Kana want to come out and play?" he asked, Kana groaned "can't it's too cold..." she replied seeming grumpy Blue frowned, you had come back "okay Kana...I have something for your feet" you said giving Kana the small bag, Kana looked inside and took out some fur covered slippers, she slipped them on she was surprised at how comfortable she felt wearing them.

Blue dragged Kana outside "let's go play" he said Kana yelped but noticed that her feet were very warm so she could go outside in the snow.

* * *

 **Christmas**

 **(Takes place after The Date)**

* * *

Kana noticed all the strange decorations being strung about and placed around the house "what's all this for?" she asked Orange who was relaxing on the couch "oh it's for Christmas" he said, Kana stared at Orange "what's Christmas?" she asked making Blue and Papyrus run up to her "YOU NEVER CELEBRATED CHRISTMAS!" they both yelled,  
Kana had to cover her ears slightly "inside voices please" she begged.

"Sorry Kana...but we are just surprised did Sansta never give you gifts?" Blue asked, Kana stared shaking her head "no...who's Sansta?" she asked, "it's a chubby, jolly, man who gives gifts to the good monsters and humans around the world" Papyrus explained, Kana just seemed confused "I guess the reason I never got gifts is because I was well hidden" she said.  
Papyrus and Blue seemed excited "I can't wait to see what Sansta gives to you for christmas" Blue said as Kana gave a small smile.

* * *

The day had come it was the 25th of December, Red had insisted Kana sleep with him so Sansta can put the presents under the tree, Blue and Papyrus rushed into Red's room "GET UP GET UP GET UP" they both yelled excitedly, Kana was shocked awake she was really groggy "ughhh" she moaned, Red just growled as he woke up seeing Blue and Papyrus drag her downstairs.  
"Let's see" Blue said looking through the presents he soon found one "look Kana you got a present" he said giving Kana a small, wrapped up box Kana was still half asleep as Blue and Papyrus waited for her to open it, Kana opened the box and gave a sharp gasp with a red blush on her face, she quickly closed the box as she rushed off, Blue and Papyrus were confused and followed her as she ran into Red's room slamming the door closed.

* * *

"What's up sweetheart?" Red asked a smirk on his face, Kana sighed "Sansta huh..." she said giving him a glare the blush still on her face, Red only smirked "yep...so what did he give ya?" he asked.  
Kana making sure the door was locked, stood up and opened the box revealing a red collar "how funny...I'm not your dumb pet" she said looking furious, Red only smiled "I know...your my wolf...and I want everyone to know that" he said, Kana blinked and glared "if you think I am wearing this, then you have another thing coming" she said Red sighed "Kana...my sweet girl" he said standing up.

Kana jumped back a red blush on her face, Red slowly stalked toward her "R-Red" she said backing herself to the door Red leaned close to Kana, her face was bright red as she stared at him, his head leaned toward her own Kana's eyes slowly closed waiting for it, when she didn't feel his teeth touch her lips she opened one eye carefully, he was smirking at her laughing slightly.  
"W-What's funny?" Kana asked finally opening her other eye, "just that it suits ya" Red replied, Kana blinked when she moved she felt the collar around her neck, she glared at him "that's not fair" she said angrily.

Red just laughed "too bad, I win..." he said grabbing her away from the door and dragging her out, Orange noticed this and an orange blush spread on his face "Red...why is Kana wearing a collar?" he asked, Red smirked holding her close then in front of Orange he licked her cheek, Kana's eyes only widened as she shivered slightly, to humans it was disgusting, but to Kana it was quite intimate "cause she's mine...and I'm taking her to the party and I don't want anyone to take my wolf from me" he explained.

* * *

 **(Gonna make a separate fluff fic about the party**

 **hope you enjoyed it)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 21: Multiverse**

 **(This chapter is fully dedicated to RacoonSinQueen cause of obvious reasons)**

* * *

Darkness...it was...so dark.

Wait...there is a light.

Kana groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, her vision having to get used to the bright white...nothingness?  
Kana was getting her senses back, she tried moving but couldn't she felt weak and drained she looked toward her feet noticing blue strings hanging her up, if she had more energy she would try and escape but she was so tired.

Blackness came once more.

* * *

"Wake up Kana" a familiar voice said forcing Kana out of her sleep, "mmm" she moaned noticing she was laying her head on Red's lap "Red?" she asked confused, Red smiled "how's my wolf doing?" he asked stroking her hair.  
Kana quickly sat up "w-wait...I'm...lost" she said trying to remember what happened, Red frowned "what's wrong sweetheart?" he asked as Kana groaned "I'm...meant to be at my home...with Rose...in the jungle" she said her head still spinning "w-why am I here?" she asked.

Red only stared at Kana in a mix of confusion and sadness "do...you not want to be here?" he asked, Kana only stared "no of course I do, but...I just don't know how I got here" she said, Red came close to her "maybe you were dreaming..." he replied stroking her hair again.

Kana sighed a dream sounded the most...plausible, it did seem too real to be true "it was also a nightmare...I had to leave you, everyone" she said leaning onto Red, "heh...it's okay my wolf, you don't have to leave me" he said causing Kana to smile "I don't want to...I'm happy" she replied.

"I'm glad...I want you to be happy" Red said Kana moaned into his touch, her ears began to twitch she was hearing a voice.  
"What is wrong my pet?" Red asked as Kana sat up, her ears twitching straining to hear the distressed voice, it sounded so far, yet so close.  
"Kana, Kana, KANA" the voice said getting louder and louder "wake up it's just a dream" the voice said, Kana's eyes widened as her world went black before her eyes opened to the white nothingness she saw before, seeing the familiar Sans skeleton known as Dream at her side "where am I?" she asked.

Dream smiled "your in the white void, do not worry Ink is dealing with Error as we speak, he was trying to get your soul" he said, Kana only seemed confused but shook it off "okay, so...I was taken by Error" she said, Dream nodded as Kana sighed trying to stand up only to wobble and fall back down "you've not regained your energy yet, we gotta wait for Fresh to sho-" Dream said before Fresh popped up "YO I heard someone call my name" he said scaring Dream, Kana only groaned remembering his annoying lingo.

Dream sighed "Fresh don't scare me like that" he said, Fresh looked past Dream to Kana "oh hey it's my bro dawg girl, how ya doing?" he asked, Kana gave a forced smile "I'm fine...um...Fresh" she replied "Fresh we don't have time for you to catch up, you need to send her to Sans and the others" Dream said, Fresh gave a smile "okay" and like that Kana's world went black once again.

* * *

It was still dark as the loud DING-DING-DING-DING of an alarm clock went off, Kana groaned as she slowly woke up in...Y/N's room?  
Spotting the alarm clock and turning it off she looked at the clock '4:43' it was way too early, she got up out of bed yawning at least she was back home...but...where was Y/N?

The first thing she did was head toward Y/N's small bathroom, she almost gave off a scream as she saw herself in the small bath mirror.  
She was in Y/N's body!  
"Oh great" Kana grumbled angrily, "juuuust great...of course Fresh would do something like this" she mumbled more heading out of the small bathroom, she dug around finding Y/N's uniform "never thought I'd wear you again" Kana said to herself a little annoyed but got changed, she was surprised at how...not uncomfortable it feels...like she's worn this for a long time.

* * *

Taking a sigh of contentment after her change, she rushed upstairs and into the familiar looking kitchen, not seeing her body on the couch she guessed her body was outside in her small house, she wanted to go out and check but...something was compelling her to...cook?  
"B-But I can't cook" Kana whispered to herself taking a small gulp as she entered the kitchen, "okay...just make something simple, you can do that" she mumbled to herself as she got started.

It was strange...no matter what, her body seemed to not comply with her minds request at 'simple' she worked and cooked through pots and pans of different kinds of foods and drinks, most likely for the skeletons upstairs she took the first platter in her hands and headed upstairs, after making the trek to Blue's room she began knocking a series of knocks that she didn't know.

One big knock, four small knocks, and two more big knocks.  
Suddenly the door swings open, and she's welcomed by a huge smile, "MS. Y/N! I WAS JUST WAITING FOR YOU!"

Seeing Blue's smiling face filled her with...DETERMINATION!

* * *

"Master Blue, you re looking as energetic as always" Kana paused at her words *crap I called him Master.*

"OF COURSE!" Blue opened the door wide for her to walk into, the drapes had already been drawn and his bed was already made, he rushed over to sit at his star-themed desk, awaiting the food she had prepared for him, "I HAVE A VERY STRICT SCHEDULE OF WHEN I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP, SO I CAN AWAKEN THE MOST REFRESHED SLEEP IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT, YOU KNOW" Blue continued, Kana was still shocked at her words from earlier yet...it made her feel okay?

Kana smiled at his seriousness, "of course, Master Blue it's very astute of you to say so, not many monsters value a strict sleep schedule as you do" she said *what the hell...I don't even know what 'astute' means.*

He beamed at the compliment as Kana set down his platter of food, before she came up behind him to tie a napkin around his neck "WELL, I TRY TO MAKE SURE I CAN BE AS READY AS POSSIBLE IN ONE DAY, PREPARATION IS KEY AFTERALL" he said, "star-shaped blueberry pancakes, drizzled in blueberry syrup with assorted fruits on the side, one cup of warm milk, and one cup of cranberry juice" Kana said *WHY DID I SAY THAT?*

Blue frowned, "I THOUGHT I ASKED FOR ASSORTED SUGAR PASTRIES ON THE SIDE, NOT FRUIT" he said, even Kana knew Blue preferred sweets over fruit "Master Blue, how can you be filled with energy if you only ever eat pastries, it s not good for you" she said seeing Blue's heart broken face, like the world was crumbling around him, "B-BUT PASTRIES HAVE SUGAR AND SUGAR IS CONVERTED TO ENERGY" he said making Kana almost hurt with her words *just give him his sweets.*

"Guess what fruit has in it?" Kana asked, Blue bowed his head "SUGAR" he replied sadly, "perceptive as always, Master Blue" Kana said *Orange will not be happy with this STUPID STUPID KANA!*

"BUT-" Blue said "no buts" Kana interrupted "enjoy your meal, Master Blue, but I have to tend to the others now" she added groaning mentally at having to serve Black his food.

* * *

Kana rushed downstairs to get the next platter of food, after grabbing it she quickly ran back up the stairs and knocked on Papyrus's door "COME IN" yelled a familiar voice she knew was Papyrus, opening the door, she noticed that Papyrus was hard at work setting up his action figures to just the right angle, the drapes were already drawn but the bed was messy, "MS. Y/N DID YOU BRING THE WAFFLES?" Papyrus asked.

"Of course, Master Papyrus, I wouldn't dream of forgetting it" Kana replied getting used to these responses that she knew wasn't hers Papyrus hopped to his desk, already tying a napkin around his neck, "GOOD, BECAUSE IF YOU FORGOT, IT WOULD BE A CATASTROPHE" he said *cat...what?*

Kana set down his food, "warm waffles, drizzled in maple syrup and cream, along with sliced bananas and the tallest glass of orange juice I could find" repeating the order aloud, "YES GIVE IT TO ME" Papyrus started tearing into his breakfast the moment her hand left the plate, "if you eat too fast, you'll get a stomach ache, Master" Kana said knowing that was true she sometimes got a stomach ache whenever she ate too fast.

A flush of orange briefly crossed his face "I KNOW THAT I WAS JUST EVALUATING THE TEMPERATURE BEFORE IT GOT COLDER" Papyrus replied, "of course, Master Papyrus" Kana replied as she made his bed, Papyrus enthusiastically explained to her every event that happened in his dream last night, down to what colour socks he was wearing, "-BUT WHILE THE FROGGIT WAS YELLING AT ME, I JUMPED INTO-" Kana interrupted "Master Papyrus?" Papyrus stopped and turned towards Kana, "DO YOU HAVE TO GO?" he asked she nodded, "WELL, OKAY FINE YOU CAN LEAVE BUT I GET TO TELL YOU THE REST OF MY DREAM AFTER YOU'RE DONE, OKAY?" he asked "of course, Master" she replied.

* * *

Kana quickly left to get the third platter, this third platter of food was considerably difficult to carry, considering it had so much on it, she made her way back up the staircase, careful not to drop the plate, before she reached Black's room.

She took a sigh, and mentally prepared herself for Black, it wasn't like she completely hated him, she just really REALLY didn't like him.

Two quiet knocks on the door, before, "YOU'RE LATE" Black's voice yelled she entered the room "late", "Master Black?" she asked, shivering at having to call Black 'Master' Black growled at her tone, "PRECISELY THREE MINUTES AND TWENTY SEVEN SECONDS LATE" he said Kana mentally groaned "my deepest apologies, Master" she replied *urgh I'm never getting used to that.*

"YOU ARE FORGIVEN, AS ALWAYS, REPEAT MY ORDER" he said, standing up and sitting at his desk, Kana set down the heavy platter, and said, "two chocolate pancakes, one with thirteen chocolate chips in it and one with seventeen, topped with 1.7 ounces of chocolate syrup and three cherries connected by a stem, four biscuits, one with beef-based gravy, one with chicken-base gravy, one with flour-based gravy, and lastly one with pork-based gravy, an omelet slowly cooked with poblano peppers, kumato tomatoes, vidalia onions, portobello mushrooms, and only a pinch of pepper and lastly a cup of coffee, straight black" Kana was surprised at herself half of those words she didn't even know.

Black spent a good three minutes inspecting the food, making sure it's exactly how he asked for it, eventually, after noticing something, Black smirked up at her and said, "FOR SOME REASON, I SPECIFICALLY REMEMBER ASKING FOR CHIVE SHAVINGS ON MY OMELETTE I DON'T SEE ANY" Kana was scared *crap* something in her told her to turn the omelette so she did revealing the chive shavings "how could I ever forget" she said.

"IT'S VOID OF IMPERFECTIONS, AS ALWAYS" Black said annoyed, "thank you, Master" Kana replied *huh...I've gotten over it*, she turned to go draw his drapes, filling light in the dark room she began to make Black's bed, picking up the pillows strewn about across the floor, after she was finished, she turned back toward Black and asked, "would that be all, Master Black?" *oh god why did I open my big mouth?*

"MMMMM, NO, I BELIEVE MY CLOSET NEEDS REORGANISING, I WANT IT DONE BY COLOUR" Black said, Kana sighed "my deepest apologies, master, but I have to wake the others" Black seemed annoyed by this, and turned around to focus back on his food "FINE BUT WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED, YOU WILL COME BACK AND DO MY BIDDING", he said Kana almost smirked "of course, Master" she said *haha, nope!*

* * *

Kana left for the fourth platter, Kana remembered who was next a blush came on her face *okay Kana you have to do this, you have to tell Red your trapped in Y/N's body and your...doing stuff...that you don't want to do.*

Kana retrieved the fourth platter and rushed back up the long steps to Red's room and knocked twice on the door, no response, she knocked louder, "Master Red?" she said *NO come on just say Red!*

She heard a deep, low groan from behind the door, she huffed, opening the door, Red let out a low growl, Kana gave a small smile seeing Red she set the platter down on his desk, Red was still in bed, the covers over his head completely, Kana drew the drapes letting sunlight brighten the room, Red let out a loud hiss, before he tumbled off his bed away from the light.

Kana had to hold back a laugh, she didn't want to risk anything if Red didn't believe her "a little warning next time?!" Red said sharply, "I'm sorry, Red" Red rolled his eyes, as he sat back up, "my deepest apologies, master red!" he stopped catching her words, since when was his maid so informal with him, also why did he quote words she never said?

Kana having a small bit of hope at finally being able to talk continued to try "I set your breakfast on your desk, Red" she said *so far so good.*

Red stared almost confused and lost, it was almost like he was talking to a stranger, standing up he walked over to Kana who didn't seem scared in the slightest, granted the maid wasn't but she was never this informal "are...you okay dollface?" he asked, Kana blinked those were new words from Red "yes...I-I need to tell you something important" she said.

Red crossed his arms "alright sweetheart I'll play along" he said, Kana smiled "I'm not Y/N, it's me Kana" she said waiting for Red to spawn a shocked face, but...nothing the name seemed like nothing to him "Kana...sorry dollface, dunno who that is" he said Kana was quite shocked.  
"K-Kana Tokisho."  
Nothing.  
"The wolf girl."  
Nothing.

"Y-You love me."  
Finally something but it wasn't an emotion Kana had ever seen before, "heh...sweetheart, if I did love someone...it certainly wouldn't be you, though I admit your quite cute" he said, Kana's heart broke *why would he say that to me?*  
Red was walking towards her as Kana backed away *does he not remember me?*  
Kana backed herself to the door, Red was really close now *did he...really not care?*  
Kana closed her eyes tightly waiting for something.

But nothing came...

* * *

 **Before people go "WTF IS THIS!"**

 **Pay attention to the title, this isn't Kana's version of Six Skeletons *wink wink***

 **Kana's words, her actions were not her own nor mine except for a few differences.**

 **"Okay does this chapter matter?" I hear you ask**

 **Yes...**

 **Also most of these words I do not own I got them from RacoonSinQueen's first chapter of her fanfic.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 23: Examination**

 **(Warning: Kana doing more animal killing sorry)**

* * *

"Kana wake up."

* * *

Kana groaned hearing a familiar voice, her eyes slowly opened seeing all the familiar faces of Sans, Papyrus, Black, Red, Blue, Orange and even Y/N "I-I'm...back" she mumbled tiredly, Orange and Red gave a sigh of relief "don't get too comfortable Kana, it's still dangerous for you, but we have a plan" Orange said, Red seemed to stare "we do?" he asked looking confused.

Kana moaned as Y/N helped her sit up "Y/N will be taking you to Green and Yellow's place" Orange said Red seemed pretty shocked by that "WHAT!" he yelled making Kana moan "sorry sweetheart" he said to Kana before continuing "no way am I sending Kana to live with Green and Yellow."  
Orange rolled his eyes "it won't be forever Red, they will make something to hide Kana from Error," he said, Red huffed as he charged upstairs "for now just sleep, your safe" Orange finished, the skeletons began to clear out Kana moaned as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later and she was rested for her long journey Y/N was prepared herself with supplies, they had a long flight ahead of them "where are we heading exactly?" Kana asked "Master Sans told me Green and Yellow have a place in the UK so that is where we are heading" you replied excited to see Green again, "Kana wait" said a familiar voice.  
Kana turned around spotting Red "here before you go, I don't want that Yellow guy trying anything on you" he said, before Kana could resist anything he put the collar around her neck "seriously Red?" she asked, Red smiled "my wolf...I trust you, it's just Yellow I don't trust and you are mine" he said putting his teeth to her mouth in some form of a kiss.

* * *

You held back at having to 'awe' at your OTP ship, Red gave a smile "just keep safe okay?" he asked, Kana sighed "okay Red I promise" she replied giving him a long hug before her and Y/N headed off.

* * *

They took a private plane to the UK, mainly because the body scanners would see Kana's ears and tail so it was better to be safe than sorry with a more private flight, you and Kana arrived, taking a taxi to the countryside.  
You and Kana arrived at a huge plot of farm land with a small quaint house, a barn and a windmill "thank you" Y/N said paying the driver once you and Kana were out "right let's go" she said heading to the house door you knocked on it, the door opened revealing Yellow "well hello, Y/N, Kana" he said allowing the two inside "hello Yellow it's nice to see you again" you said, "yeah yeah, Green is in the other room" he said making you rush off faster than he could say 'your welcome', leaving him and Kana somewhat alone.  
"How are you Kana?" Yellow asked, Kana gave a smile "I'm fine" she replied slightly hiding her neck as a collar was a tad embarrassing "since when were you shy?" he asked, Kana giggled slightly "since a certain skeleton claimed me as his" she whispered mainly to herself, "pardon?" Yellow asked as Kana blushed slightly "n-nothing" she said.

"Ah Kana, so glad your here, I just finished something to help keep Error away from you, won't stop him from coming to our world but he can't lay a string on you in the future" Green said, Kana smiled "great..." she said, Green took her hand "Y/N it's best to wait here with Yellow" he said you almost felt yourself yell in anger "of course" you said with a forced smile.

* * *

Green grabbed Kana's shoulders and teleported her to a lab, this was Kana's first time with teleportation, she felt quite dizzy as she closed her eyes and held her head "sorry about that Kana" Green said waiting for Kana's dizziness to fade "i-it's okay...urgh" she replied.  
Green led Kana to a lab table "now just lay on this and hold still" Green said, Kana laid back on the table "what's going to happen?" she asked a little nervous "nothing really, it's just going to scan your body, I thought that while you are here we can run some physical tests" he replied.

Kana blinked "okay...so what is this doing?" she asked spotting a strange machine going up and down her body "it's just scanning your body, no need to worry" Green replied as he looked over the scans "amazing" he mumbled "what is?" Kana asked unable to see what Green was looking at "well your body from the scans is all human, heart, lungs, kidney, yet the bone structure for the ears and tail, totally fused to your body" he said, Kana's eyes squinted "uh yeah...of course they are" she replied sarcastically.

Green only laughed "still I'd like to run more tests...but first..." he said grabbing a needle and holding Kana's arm still "just hold still while I get our 'Error protection' into your body" he said, before Kana could question what it was the needle was shoved into her arm.

* * *

"Wait so Red is going out with Kana?" Yellow asked, you nodded "yep...their even sleeping together" you said making Yellow almost spit out his coffee, "Asgore's sake Y/N, wait...is that why she was so shy to me?" he asked, you smirked "no, I think Red is territorial over her, he's making her wear a collar, Kana doesn't really like it" you told him, suddenly a scream rang out "wait is that Kana screaming?" you asked, Yellow was now a little worried "maybe we should check on them" he said, you nodded your head agreeing as he teleported you to the lab.

* * *

"Bro...what was the scream about?" Yellow asked Green as you rushed up to check and soothe Kana "I only injected our 'Error protection' into Kana" Green replied "doll, it was just a little needle" Yellow said to a crying Kana "IT HURT" she whined out as you continued to soothe her, "I don't blame her for crying, she's probably never had a needle placed into her arm before" Green said, "so, did ya do a scan?" Yellow asked.

Green nodded pointing to a monitor, Yellow went toward it "huh...I would have thought we'd find an extra heart or something...but no she seems like a normal human being, besides the tail and ears" he said, Kana finally calmed down as the pain of the needle passed "so that 'Error protection' SHOULD keep you safe, now I do need to take some blood" he said grabbing another needle, Kana jumped and had started to rush off before being held in green magic.

"Nooooo" Kana cried out unable to move "it will only be a moment and it won't hurt a bit" Green said "you LIE!" she yelled, you had to hold back a laugh at how childish Kana acted, Green laid Kana down on the table as he stuck the needle in again, Kana hissed in pain slightly but soon it was done "see" he said finally releasing Kana, who only gave Green an angry glare.

Green grabbed a bone and threw it to Kana who caught it seeming to be quite happy, she bit down onto the bone before realising that it wasn't a bone, once again she glared at Green "I hate being lied to all the time" she said angrily, Green held his hands up "I didn't say it was a bone" he replied seeming to look over some numbers that showed up on screen "what was it then?" she asked "measuring your PSI" Green replied making Kana blinked confused but decided not to question what is most likely a 'human' term.

Kana blinked "and?" she asked curious "the results indicate more power than a human's, it's actually similar to a dog or wolf bite" Green said picking up a small metal tool and walked over to Kana "can you open your mouth for me?" he asked as Kana opened her mouth, he began to use the metal tool, touching her teeth with it, it wasn't comfortable for Kana.

Green continued looking and...counting?  
"Whaf are you confing?" Kana tried to ask "please keep still" Green said making Kana groan, she didn't think someone would be so interested in her teeth, "hmm, she has more teeth than a human and besides from the canines they are small and sharp, almost like shark teeth" Green said out loud as Yellow took over writing duties.

* * *

Soon Green was done with Kana "okay brother, why don't you take Y/N and Kana outside for another test while I look over this blood sample" he said, Yellow smiled "sure thing" he replied placing his hand on Kana and Y/N and taking them outside "okay we are going to play a game" Yellow said, Kana blinked "what type of game?" she asked "it's a simple game, it's called tag...for five minutes Y/N is going to chase you, you have to run from her and not allow her to tag you" Yellow explained, you understood how tag was played, you took your shoes off if you were going to run it would be easier without your uncomfortable shoes.

Kana seemed happy about this "okay I can do that" she said putting a little bit of distance between her and Y/N "okay ready...set...go" Yellow said, you took off running after Kana, she quickly began to run away, you've seen her running yourself first hand, you knew how quick Kana could run and there was no way you were going to catch up to her, you knew she wasn't even pushing her limit to not get caught by you.

Five minutes passed with you not able to catch Kana, "okay my turn" Yellow said, you panted as you took a sit down straight up running was tiring, "okay...ready...set...go" you said, noticing neither of the two moving made you confused, Yellow also was a tad confused he began a slow walk towards Kana, for every step he took forwards, Kana stepped backwards "ya know your supposed to run?" Yellow asked, Kana smiled "I know, but I'm willing to bet the minute I turn to run, you'll teleport" she said.

You were shocked, Kana actually had a plan "nah no teleporting, promise" Yellow said, Kana started to turn to run believing Yellow's promise only to see him in front of her as he poked her forehead, "that's not fair your promised" she said angrily pouting, Yellow only smirked "I'm just seeing if you have a good reflex" he replied.

* * *

Soon you and Kana was brought back to the lab "we did the tag test bro, what next?" Yellow asked as Green was looking through a microscope "put Kana in the room for now" he replied, Yellow seemed to want to question Green but knew better "follow me Kana" he said as Kana followed Yellow, "so what have you found in the blood so far?" you asked curious.

Green smiled "it's amazing, you know how humans have different blood types?" he asked as you nodded "well it seems Kana's blood doesn't match any human blood types, making it quite unique" he added, you were a bit worried "what happens if she loses a lot of blood?" you asked, Green seemed unsure as he frowned "hmmm...I am unsure, but I don't think we have a need to worry" he said, "why not?" you asked, Green turned a smile on his face "well if she's with you and the others, then I know she won't get into any trouble..." he said.

You gave a smile "I don't think Kana is the type to get into trouble" you said, meanwhile Yellow had led Kana to a spacious white room, it was empty, there was only a door and a mirror "uh...so what am I doing?" she asked "just...wait here, I'll come and get you later" Yellow said closing the door, Kana sighed as she waited...and waited...and waited.

Kana has no clue how long it has been and was done waiting around she headed for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked "YELLOW!" she yelled there was no response, she gave a sigh as she just sat down and waited some more until she passed off into sleep.

* * *

Kana's stomach rumbled for food.  
*How long?  
Her ears twitched as she was hearing a strange snorting noise.  
*Food?  
Kana's eyes slowly opened as her nose picked up a delicious smell.  
*Meat...food.  
Kana's eyes locked onto the pig that was now in the room, on all fours she chased after the pig as it ran, sadly the pig was no match for her speed and caught it, she began to tear into the prey wildly not caring of the pain it was feeling, she stopped suddenly as she looked toward the mirror snarling she jumped into it as she landed on the floor she groaned finally snapping out of her senses.

"KANA!" you cried rushing into the room "are you okay?" you asked "uh yeah...I think" she said as she rubbed her head "ow ow my head" she groaned, "you really scared us" you said Kana blinked "why?" she asked only now just noticing the pig corpse that was torn open "I DIDN'T HURT YOU DID I!" she yelled worried "no...I was safe, you jumped at the mirror" you answered which confused Kana, "why?" she asked "because it's a one way mirror" Yellow said from the door.

Kana was a little nervous, now Yellow and Green knew about her wolf mind "what happened anyway?" Yellow asked, Kana sighed "I must have slipped into my feral mind when I picked up the scent of food" she replied as her stomach growled reminding her she was still hungry, you smiled "w-would you like us to leave you to eat?" you asked, Kana almost had to laugh "if your uncomfortable sitting around watching me eat then you leave" she replied you decided it would be best for you to leave "I'll get some fruit for you" you said "thank you" Kana replied as she began to eat the pig noticing Yellow was still hanging around.

Kana had a small blush on her face "uh...want something?" she asked, Yellow sighed "I want to say sorry, this was a...another test, we didn't think you would injure yourself" he said, Kana smiled "i-it's okay, you didn't know" she replied "anyway after you are done eating, you can use our shower upstairs to clean" he said, Kana gave a small nod as Yellow headed off.

* * *

After a meal and quick clean it was time to head back home, you were going to miss Green but you knew that your Masters were more than likely already missing you "thank you for the stay Green and Yellow" you said with a bow, Kana smiled "yeah thanks for all the tests, I hope you forgive me when I say, I hope I never see you two again" she said, Yellow and Green gave a laugh as Kana stared looking serious "w-wait that's not a joke?" Yellow asked.

Kana sighed "WELL time to head home GOODBYE!" she yelled dragging you outside before you could say anything about the situation.

* * *

Home sweet home "Masters we are home!" you yelled opening the door, walking inside you were waiting for your Masters to rush to you asking about the trip, but instead Kana was surrounded by all the skeletons, each one voicing their concerns.  
"Did they treat you nice?" Sans would ask.  
"Did you have fun?" Blue and Papyrus asked together.  
"Did they hurt you?" Orange asked, looking serious.  
"Did they feed you right?" Black asked.  
"Did ya miss me sweetheart?" Red finally asked.

Kana gave a small smile it was nice to be back home.

* * *

 **HERE ENJOY!**

 **God I am angry at myself I kept putting this off.**

 **But you get more details about my wolf girl, not much but more.**

 **Also ARGH!**

 **Thanks to Senpai I now gotta do a halloween chapter, I'll make it a short fluff thing though as I am more interested in writing the Christmas Party which will take awhile.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 24: Halloween**

 **(short small fluff based mostly off Senpai's halloween chapter_**

 **/works/7124200/chapters/19399732**

* * *

Kana woke up to a brand new day unlike any other, the day seemed normal nothing was out of the ordinary, Kana decided to do some hunting before it got too dark.

* * *

Kana was just returning from her hunt it was getting quite late, she stored her kill in her little house before heading into the mansion, her eyes widened at the strange sight "Kana's home!" Blue and Papyrus yelled excited as they ran up to her "um...what's going on?" she asked confused, "it's halloween, a human holiday where people dress up and go around getting candy" Blue explained, Kana blinked "oh so...you guys are dressed up as?" she asked unsure "I'm a wizard of course" Blue said.

Kana didn't know what a wizard was but gave a fake smile "and I'm the headless horseman" Papyrus said, Kana stared blinking confused "but your not headless" she said, Papyrus only smiled "n-no it's just pretend" he said Kana finally understood it was like the dress up game her and Y/N played only everyone plays it, "hello sweetheart" Red said making Kana go past Blue and Papyrus "he-" she began to say before a dark blush spread on her face.

"Like my costume?" Red asked a smirk on his face Kana just gave him a glare "you did this on purpose" she said the blush still on her face, Red was dressed as a werewolf with ears and a tail "nah, but I did do your costume on purpose" he said, Kana stared "wait...you got me a costume?" she asked Red nodded as he took Kana's hand and leading her to his room "of course, afterall this will be your first halloween" he said, Kana gave a nervous smile "I don't mind staying here with Y/N" she said.

"Come on sweetheart Y/N has to stay behind someone has to go trick or treating for her" Red said, Kana sighed "okay but this costume better not be embarrassing" she said heading into Red's room.

* * *

Kana was very unhappy, you had to make sure not to laugh though you had to admit Red chose the cutest costume for Kana to wear, she was wearing a white bunny hoodie type top, with a red skirt that only just covered her wolf tail, the top had two red ribbons one on the top of the hood and another on the neck, still pouting she gave Red the most angriest glare ever "what don't like it?" Red asked a laugh escaping his face, "I don't...I'm not going out like this" she said.

Blue and Papyrus seemed quite upset by that "please Kana" Blue begged "it won't be fun without you" he added, Kana seemed intent on refusing but Blue and Papyrus pulled a puppy dog face making Kana sigh in defeat, "fine I'll go" she said making Blue and Papyrus cheer with joy, you handed Kana a small bucket "get me lots of candy Kana" you said, Kana gave a small smile in return "sure but you gotta give me bones in return" she said making you smile "I will give you a bucket load" you said which made Kana's eyes sparkle "LET'S GO!" she yelled ready to collect tons of candy and return for her prize.

* * *

Hours passed by, everyone came home earlier than usual when doing halloween since Kana was starting to get tired, Kana's ears twitched hearing shuffling noises upstairs, right now she was too tired to check on it as she crashed on the couch still in her costume as she was too tired to take it off.

* * *

 **Here is a cute Red and Kana image.**

 **. /b004ec45de1bde6b4bb97f3f1484f78d/tumblr_inline_ofydvt213h1rq7uyc_**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 24: Heat**

 **(Warning: Suggestiveness below)**

* * *

 **A few months later...**

*Home...  
Kana was in her little house in the forest "it's my home..." she whispered, hugging her knees to her chest she gave a sigh, she still couldn't believe she was living with the skeletons, she had convinced them to let her stay for now but...she didn't want to go back to her jungle home, she wanted to stay with them, with Red.

* * *

Kana gave another sigh as she got out of her house and heading into the mansion home, it was still early so she knew you wouldn't be awake yet, once she entered she picked up a smell of blood coming from your room, quickly rushing to your room worried about the smell she opened the door "KANA!" you yelled you had just finished getting changed, Kana spotted the blood on your bed "Y/N are you hurt?" she asked looking very concerned, you shook your head "no, no it's just my cycle is all" you replied.

Kana looked at you looking confused, you sighed "it's a human thing, it's normal..." you said, Kana frowned "o-okay...if your sure" she replied "just don't tell the others" you begged, Kana gave a small nod "I-I won't" she said still sounding nervous but headed out of your room and back into the living room.

* * *

Hours passed by as one by one each of the skeletons started their day, Kana noticed how uncomfortable you looked and frowned "what's up sweetheart?" Red asked Kana, she looked to Red and gave a small smile "n-nothing" she said, Red just stared "heh...keeping secrets?" he asked Kana started shuffling "n-no" she replied a dark blush on her face something wasn't right, she was feeling so hot and nervous was it because she was keeping a secret.

"My wolf?" Red asked drawing Kana's attention as he put his hand to her forehead "you feel hot, you okay?" he asked, Kana nodded "yeah..." she replied "tell me if ya feel dizzy, okay?" he asked, Kana nodded once more.

* * *

Soon it was night once more, Kana decided to stay on the couch tonight she began moaning and groaning as she shuffled about on the couch, it felt so strange...it wasn't painful, but it felt like torture she wanted to feel something close to her body.

Kana's mind started to go hazy as she slowly got off the couch and heading slowly up to the stairs toward Red's room, she didn't bother knocking as she slowly opened the door and closed it, seeing his bed made her blush darkly and her body felt more hot, she walked towards his bed seeing him snoring away made her smile, she carefully laid beside him as she cuddled close to him starting to feel more comfortable.

* * *

The night passed by quietly, you knocked on Red's door waking him up slightly "mmm come in" he mumbled still half asleep, you walked in and your eyes widened seeing Kana laying next to Red "um, Master Red?" you asked feeling a little nervous "mmm what is i-" he began to say before his eyes widened and a red blush spread on his face seeing Kana so close to him, obviously Red had no clue Kana was there.

Kana moaned as she began to wake up "uh morning sweetheart" Red said, Kana jumped slightly turning her head and spotting you a blush spread on her face "imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry" she said quickly as she rushed out of the room before you or Red could stop her.

* * *

A few hours passed and you saw Kana on the couch the jacket over her body, you gave a sigh and smiled "Kana...there is no need to be so embarrassed" you said, Kana took the jacket off slightly "I don't know why I did that though" she replied looking very nervous a blush on her face, "well let's try and figure it out" you suggested sitting next to her as she gave a sigh.

"O-Okay well, I remember feeling...hot, it wasn't painful but it was at the same time, I don't remember much just...wanting something close to me" Kana explained, you sighed wondering what it could be then remembered you were on your cycle and if Kana doesn't use the human cycle then most likely she was using the animal way, "I think your in...heat" you said almost shocked you were unsure how to fix this.

Kana looked to you almost confused "heat?" she asked "it's...an animal thing, it drives them to...mate" you said a blush on your face as Kana blushed madly she hid her face "how do I stop it?" she asked, you sighed "w-well I don't know, I guess...you just...get it out" you said making Kana only blush more as she gave an annoyed sigh, the two didn't realise someone was spying in on their conversation.

* * *

It was night again and Kana was about to head out to her home but was stopped by red magic, she gave a yelp as she was pulled back and into Red "now now, where do you think your escaping to?" he asked a smirk on his face, Kana looked to Red "I-I'm going to my home" she replied a blush on her face as the heat was returning once more, "nope your coming to my bed instead" he said using his red magic as he took Kana to his room.

He entered with Kana and locked his door, finally releasing her from his magic "R-Red, I don't-" Kana began to say before Red put a finger to her lips "it's okay my wolf, just trust me okay?" he asked, Kana blinked as the heat was just building her body began to shuffle "R-Red..." she whispered coming close to him "just trust me...I'll take care of it for you" he whispered stroking her hair, she gave off a small moan.

* * *

 **Yeah this one is short.**

 **But to be honest I think I am ready for new ideas, I'm ready to go to THE NEXT LEVEL.**

 **To be honest it was only a matter of time.**

 **There will be two last chapters to Six Skeletons and a Pet, well 3 if you include the Halloween chap which will be short anyway.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 26: The beginning of the end**

* * *

Kana moaned as she began to slowly wake up, she couldn't remember what happened last night but her eyes widened seeing Red sleeping in front of her,  
she blushed darkly, as she carefully got out of his hold and off his bed she started to stretch and yawn loudly, leaving Red's room quietly she spotted you walking up the stairs "morning Kana" you said a smile on your face "m-morning" she said seeming more nervous than usual.

"You okay?" you asked she nodded "y-yeah" she replied as she began to head downstairs, you gave a sigh as you continued on your day.

* * *

The day seemed normal like no other, only you noticed Kana had started doing things that she didn't do before, she actually made a sandwich that consisted of mostly meat and bread with a bit of mustard, you actually had to stop her from eating it just so she couldn't get sick, she also found out about Blue and Papyrus's knitting and joined in...it was...strange.

Kana also seemed to follow Red everywhere...or at least tries, not that Red doesn't like Kana but even he knew something was up, finally you decided to try and figure this out "Kana what's up with you?" you asked, Kana looked up to you as she was knitting "hm...the ceiling" she said starting to laugh, now she was pulling puns "seriously Kana, knitting, food cravings, PUNS!" you yelled, Kana only just seemed to notice "huh...yeah...it is a little odd" she replied.

You were still stunned "it's not just 'a little odd' Kana, it's a lot odd, what did you and Master Red do last-" you began to say before your eyes widened "Kana..." you said sounding serious, "yeah?" she answered almost nervously "what...did you and Master Red do last night?" you asked, Kana's mouth opened ready to answer but...she had no memory "I...don't...remember" she said almost nervously, you started to slowly panic if Kana and Red had a 'fun' night then..."Kana, um...listen I'm going to pick something up from town, you just wait here and don't tell anyone" you said as Kana nodded nervously watching you leave.

* * *

It had barely been a few minutes and already Kana was finding this quite nervous "something up?" whispered Orange causing Kana to yelp and jump off the couch, she gave Orange an angry glare "don't scare me like that" she said as Orange smiled at her "heh, didn't think I could actually spook you" he said, Kana sighed "yeah I had something on my mind is all" she said "oh wanna talk about it?" he asked as he just sat himself on the couch, Kana blushed darkly "n-not really" she said.

Sadly for Kana Orange wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer considering Red had told him that she had been acting strange today "Kana...you can tell me anything, I won't judge" he said, Kana just shuffled slightly "n-no really, I don't want to talk about it" she replied she began to walk away but was stopped by orange magic dragging her back onto the couch "Kana I'm not taking 'no' for an answer" Orange said looking serious, Kana just kept her mouth shut "j-just...me and Red, we were sleeping together last night, that's it" she replied.

Orange already knew about Kana and Red sleeping together, when he found out he made sure that Red understood not to take advantage of Kana and Red promised that he wouldn't without her consent "did Red force himself on you?" Orange asked, Kana looked to Orange and shook her head "no" she replied,  
Orange sighed "okay then...did you and Red...have 'fun' last night?" he asked, Kana began to blush again she kept her mouth shut she knew lying was a waste of time.

Orange sighed he almost couldn't believe it, he and Kana were quite close she normally wasn't so secretive "look I don't care if you did, as long as you gave consent then I'm okay with it" he said, Kana just kept quiet causing Orange to get nervous for a moment but she already answered honestly if Red forced himself on her, so he wasn't sure why this question was hard to answer too.

Orange got up off the couch "well if you don't wanna talk that's fine..." he said starting to walk away, Kana felt quite guilty it's not that she didn't trust Orange but she was nervous about how he would take the news.

* * *

Finally after an hour you had returned "okay let's do this in my room" you whispered knowing your masters loved to spy on you so you grabbed Kana's hand a small bag in your own as you took her to your room, you closed and locked your door "okay let's keep this quiet until we find out" you whispered handing Kana the box "so um...what do I do with this?" she asked, you groaned a blush on your face as you took her into the bathroom.

You were shocked as you stared at the pregnancy test it was positive "oh crap...Kana your...pregnant" you said, Kana stared at you confused as you sighed "your carrying a baby" you said, Kana's eyes widened "what...who's?" she asked you stared "Master Red's most likely, since you know he's the only one you sleep with" you said, finally Kana was starting to panic "d-do I tell him, what will Orange do?" she began asking, you stopped her "look don't worry, you can't hide this fact forever, it's best to tell them...I don't think Master Orange will do anything to Master Red" you said calmly.

Kana stared with a look that told you 'REALLY!?' which made you sigh Orange was protective over Kana "look, as protective as Master Orange is, if you don't tell them now, they will find out when your belly starts to become more plump...then when labour kicks in, and finally when the baby arrives" you said making Kana sigh in defeat, "fine I'll tell them" she said.

* * *

You had gathered all your Masters into the living room "so you all have to promise to not freak out" you said, immediately Sans began to freak "I knew it, your leaving us" he said making Blue and Papyrus almost cry "don't go miss Y/N" Blue begged, "I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING!" Papyrus yelled you sighed "no I'm not leaving, Kana wants to say something...but before she does I want you all to promise me you won't freak out" you said again, "I promise" most of the skeletons said beside Black, "Master Black" you said seriously as Black sighed "fine, I'll try not to freak out" he said.

That was as close as Kana was going to get as she took a deep breath "I'm carrying a baby" she said quickly, for a moment everything was quiet, Kana had her eyes closed when she announced it, not hearing anything she opened her eyes spotting the skeleton's shocked looks, Red seemed the most shocked and maybe a little angry, "are you sure?" Orange asked just to make sure this wasn't a joke "yes, Y/N made me take a baby test" Kana replied, Red stood up "w-who's?" he asked "did you find some handsome human boy to sleep around with?" he added making Kana back up "what...no I've only slept with you" Kana replied before putting a hand over her mouth.

Red's eyes widened in shock, so did Orange's "great...well done brother, your going to be a father" Black said as Kana frowned a little nervous at what might happen "RED WHAT THE HELL!" Orange yelled Red held his hands up "hey hey I didn't do anything promise" he said, you coughed catching your Master's attention "actually Master Red, Kana was in heat yesterday..." you said, Red blinked "yeah and?" he replied "well...Kana isn't using the human cycle like me, so when she's in heat it means she's ready to...mate and have kids" you explained.

Red's eyes widened again "oh my Asgore...KANA I am so sorry" he said starting to panic, Kana blinked "you don't have to be sorry, I-I mean I'm not upset about it" she replied, Red stared at her "wait...really?" he asked as Kana nodded "I mean...it's...well shocking but yeah I'm fine with it" she replied a small smile on her face, Blue and Papyrus were actually excited in a small way they would be uncle's...well sorta uncle's.

"So...will it be half human, half wolf and half skeleton?" you asked Sans curiously as Sans could give a shrug "dunno...Green would love to hear bout this" he replied making you excited to see Green again.

* * *

 **A few months later...**

Kana had obviously gotten far into the pregnancy at this point, Green was told about the baby and he wanted to do a ultra sound after a few months and today was the day, Kana glared at Green and Yellow, she really hadn't expected to see them again and doing another test that she hated at least it was simple, she just had to lay back trusting you with the ultra sound scan as they watched the monitors Kana waited unable to see with all the skeletons crowding it.

"Master's...I think Kana would like to see the baby" you said a little annoyed, everyone quickly backed off spewing apologies, Kana's eyes widened seeing the screen, it was hard to make the baby out but she could see the small parts where the wolf ears and tail was growing making Kana sigh that the baby wasn't half human, half skeleton...finally she'd have someone like her...her precious kid.

* * *

 **Well here we are.**

 **Why is this happening, well for many reasons.**

 **1\. I really wanna do more fluff**

 **2\. The house is gonna get bigger HEHE**

 **3\. Be fun**

 **To be honest I needed a big reason for Kana to stay with the skeletons, a baby is a BIG reason.**

 **But this is the ending of Six Skeleton's and a pet.**

 **It will return in the future when I have heaps of chapters stocked up, I hope people aren't too upset/annoyed this is happening.**

 **We still have the Christmas chapter which takes place before The Heat chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 27: Christmas Party**

 **Dedicated to RaccoonSinQueen and SansyFresh LOVE YA GUYS**

* * *

"A party?" Kana asked "yeah, it's to all Sans and Papyrus's around, I wanna take you" Red replied "why?" Kana asked "b-because...I...I want you to" he replied sounding nervous.

Kana sighed "and I gotta wear this?" she asked pointing to the dog collar around her neck, Red nodded "yep, otherwise some other of the Sans might try to take you, and I can't have that" he said Kana sighed once more.

"Masters, Kana have fun" you said you didn't mind Kana going, if anything you'd enjoy some time alone "you better behave" Black said to you, "I will Master Black, just go and have a good time" you said "I wrote a list and you better follow it" he said "yes Master Black" you replied with a bow so he would just go and you can party on your own.

* * *

Red lead Kana through the portal, at first everything was white then suddenly she found herself in a nicely decorated room, Christmas decorations, lights, tree's, presents, everything you need for Christmas, Kana was excited but also nervous already spotting a few of these other Sanses, she also spotted Yellow and Green.

"Why don't you go talk to Yellow and Green for awhile?" Red asked, Kana stared at him almost amazed since Red was so territorial over her "okay" she replied, running over to Yellow and Green.

Red watched for awhile before walking off to talk to some of the other Sanses, "hey Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance, I'm so glad you could make it" said a nerdy looking Sans, Red chuckled he was good friends with Science Sans "hey Sci how ya doing?" he asked.

"Oh quite well, and yourself?" Sci asked, Red smiled "a lot better actually, ya know how last christmas I told ya we got a human maid?" he asked, Sci nodded "of course Black wouldn't stop talking about it" he replied "well now we got a cute pet" he said pointing to Kana, Sci gasped "what is that?" he asked "that's Kana, half human, half wolf figured you of all people would love to meet her" Red replied.

Sci was so excited he rushed over before Red could say anymore, he moved on to talk to some of the other Sanses.

* * *

"Once again Kana, you have no need to be sorry, I shouldn't have done so much testing on you, and no one got hurt so everything is fine" Green said, Kana smiled "I'm glad...I just feel really bad...I've not lost it like that in years" she replied "uh oh speaking of tests" Yellow said, causing Kana to look behind her spotting a Sans rushing toward her in instinct of safety she hid behind Green.

Sci reached the group having to pant and catch his breath "hello Sci...what brings you over to us" Green asked as Sci seemed happy "well I couldn't help but notice our new guest" he said Kana seemed nervous as she stayed behind Green, "Sci, the lady isn't exactly comfortable with new people" Yellow warned.

Sci frowned "oh no, I'm sorry miss?" he asked, Kana shuffled nervously "K-Kana" she replied "I'm sorry if I seem rude Kana, but I have never seen something like you before, half human, half wolf" he said Green gave a smile "me and my brother have plenty of test results at our home, but for now let's focus on Christmas" he said, Sci smiled "yes of course, ah...I know the perfect thing, Kana want to join in a little game?" he asked.

Kana blinked "what sort of game?" she asked Sci smiled "well Blue is the president and I am the minister of war, right now we are outnumbered three to two and having you on our side would increase our chances" he said, Kana blinked "uh...what's a president?" she asked making Sci look at her "hm maybe this game won't be as easy as I thought" he said pulling Kana away to explain everything to her.

* * *

Meanwhile Red kept looking around and found the skeleton he was looking for "hey Flower" Red said walking up to another version of himself, he looked almost like Red but without the jacket and a black and red striped scarf around his neck "h-hello Red" he said sounding more nervous than Red.

"How are you doing?" Red asked as Flower fiddled with his scarf "I'm doing fine...how about you?" he asked, Red smirked "I'm doing super, you know how I told ya bout our maid?" he asked, Flower nodded "well I want you to help me with a little prank" Red said drawing Flower close.

* * *

"Got it?" Sci asked as Kana stared into space "yeeeees?" she said a little uncertain but understood the concept, Blue was pretending to be a leader of some sort and Sci wanted to take over, "good...let's go find Red" Sci said excitedly "no need" Red said walking up to the two, Sci smiled "ah Red, Kana's agreed to join our side and overthrow Blue, this Christmas I think we will win" he said.

Red stared at Kana "really sweetheart?" he asked Kana nodded "I think it will be a lot of fun" she said happily as Red shrugged "eh why not?" he replied, "let's do this!" Sci said confident as the three headed off to find Blue, they found him by the punch bowl this time Sci was not going to fall for him spiking the punch.  
Sci looked to Kana "okay pounce on him" he said, Kana blinked a little unsure she really liked Blue but it was a game, Kana pounced on Blue pinning him down, Blue yelped a little concerned but then a bag was put over his head he knew what this was "Mweh heh...Sci we starting now?" he asked.

Sci smirked "shush your our prisoner" he said as Kana got off Blue, Sci and Red grabbed Blue and began to take him away Kana started to follow but was stopped by Orange "hey no need to go rushing off so quickly, got someone I want ya to meet" he said, Kana blinked "uh okay" she said as Orange took her over to another room.

* * *

 **(Raccoon's Skells: basically same names different personalities tried my best with this Senpai)**

Her eyes widened either she was seeing things or she was seeing doubles "what's this?" she asked, "an alternate us, a timeline where we never met you" he said, Kana stared even though they looked familiar there were differences, Black and Red looked more rough and edgy, Blue was more bouncy and energetic, Orange wasn't smoking which was a first to her, Sans seemed the same as well as Papyrus though it was hard to tell.

Y/N was the most different her personality was snarky and pushing so many boundaries, Orange pushed Kana "go introduce yourself" he said, Kana blushed darkly "w-what why?" she asked "eh...cause I think it would be fun" Orange replied Kana rolled her eyes "fine..." she said carefully walking over.

* * *

*Good god what do I say?*  
*Hi I'm Kana, from an alternate reality where you don't know me but I know you, HOW WEIRD does that sound?*  
Kana reached Y/N and tapped her on the shoulder "hi-" Kana began to say as Y/N turned around but soon she heard a scream making Kana cover her ears and close her eyes, it didn't take long for her to open her eyes noticing Y/N missing.

The skeletons too seemed confused and Kana was quite nervous, afterall they weren't the same skeletons she knew, sorta just alternate versions of the same skeletons, Sans walked up to Kana "uh heya, sorry about that...Y/N has an issue with...dogs" he said, Kana blinked she remembered her Y/N saying she had a fear of dogs but not since Kana arrived at the mansion.  
"It's uh okay" Kana replied seeming nervous "so who are ya, some alternate version of Y/N or something?" Sans asked "if she is I'd love to trade maids" Red said seeming to drool slightly, of course Black was quick to smack him over the head "WE ARE NOT TRADING MAIDS BECAUSE YOU HAVE A KINK!" he yelled.

Kana shook her head "uh no...I'm Kana...Tokisho, I'm from an alternate timeline where you just don't meet me" she replied "wait so like a pet?" Red asked, Kana rolled her eyes annoyed "I am not a pet" she said angrily, Red just smirked "what so the collar is just for funsies?" he asked.  
Kana just remembered the collar and blushed darkly "I didn't really have a choice in the matter" she replied suddenly Y/N seemed to rush back just as quick as she vanished "me too, do they stalk you as well?" you asked, Kana stared confused "uh...no?" she replied making Y/N sigh "well you never know, one of them...or the lot of them could be hiding sneaky photo's of you in thier drawers" you told Kana.

Sans instantly began to panic "hey I said we'd never talk about it" he said as Y/N sighed "so tell me how much do they pay you?" you asked, Kana blinked once more unsure how to say this "uh...they...don't" she replied everyone's eyes widened "wait so in your timeline we don't pay you?" Sans asked as Kana nodded.  
"What work do you do?" Y/N asked Kana once again was nervous of answering "I uh...don't work" she replied making all the skeleton's jaw drops "SO IN AN ALTERNATE REALITY I ACCEPT FREELOADERS?" Black asked, Kana shrugged "if it makes you feel better your alternate you is still mean" she replied making Y/N almost jealous "how am I treated?" you asked.

Kana smiled "oh quite nicely, I make sure no one degrades you and sometimes I help out as well" she replied making you sigh at least there was a Y/N out there that was being treated fairly, "and...your skeletons...are they nice?" you asked, Kana nodded "all of them are in their own way..." she replied.  
Y/N smiled happily "uh personal question, am I still in love with Mr Green?" she asked, Kana was shocked was it normal for all Y/N's to love Green?  
"Yes" Kana replied simply noticing Red staring she...didn't like this Red, he reminded her of the first time Red spoke to her and how he spoke.

Y/N frowned "so in our timeline there is a Kana who is all alone?" she asked, Kana shook her head "not alone, I have a friend so in your timeline, alternate me will be living in the Indian jungle still" she replied, Y/N and Kana continued sharing stories.  
Kana noticed that sometimes their timelines matched up like with the whole Indigo and Purple fiasco, yet in Y/N's world Indigo took her to a hotel instead, Kana guessed this was normal that their timelines were almost matched.

* * *

After an hour of trading stories Kana decided it was time to go back to the party, her and Orange were about to leave the room until a raccoon barged in "who said you can be here Orange?" she asked angrily, Kana blinked looking to Orange as he sighed "sorry miss Queen, I'm alternate Orange, your batch is over there" he said pointing to the group, the raccoon seemed to jump "oh sorry..." she said before setting her eyes on Kana and smiling.  
"Oh your Kana Tokisho, I've heard so much about you" the racoon said Kana stared all confused "oh...and you are?" she asked the racoon smiled as she posed proudly "I am miss RacoonSinQueen, but just call me miss Queen it's shorter" she said, Kana stared "how do you know me?" she asked "oh...Mr Orange here trades stories with me" Queen replied.

Orange nodded "yup, we trade stories to make sure our timelines don't go out of wack, like if your alternate self showed up in her timeline...then we may have an issue" he said, Kana blinked "why?" she asked "Kana the chances of another reality where you meet us is impossible without intervention" Orange said seeming serious.  
Kana seemed confused by all this "then...alternate me won't ever meet them?" she asked as Orange nodded, "that is why I make sure to mark down what happens in their lives, if alternate you showed up it could cause quite the problem" Queen said as Kana nodded.

"Well I better go and loot the trash, some of it is juicy" Queen said quickly passing the two as Kana and Orange finally left "I got more to show ya" he said, Kana groaned "not more doubles" she begged "don't worry it's not promise" he said leading Kana to yet another room.

* * *

 **(Sansy's Skells: Fell is Underfell Paps, Swap is Underswap Paps and Papyrus is Swapfell Paps)**

Kana entered and her eyes widened "okay I lied about the doubles" he said as Kana quickly hid behind him "I didn't know HE was here" she whispered harshly, Orange almost had to laugh in this room was another Black and another Orange, but there was another familiar face that brought Kana awful memories.

It was Purple "Kana it's an alternate Purple, this one is nice...he's not mean" he said before Kana could reply she heard the other Orange speak "hey Orange" he said "hey Swap, how's the kid doing?" Orange asked, "Papyrus is doing fine" Swap replied seeming to notice someone was behind Orange "oh did you bring your kid over?" Swap asked curiously, Orange seemed to laugh "yeah, but...she's a little...scared" he replied.  
Swap stared before glancing over to Fell and Papyrus "Fell's a softy" he said Orange sighed "it's not Fell" he replied, this made Swap almost laugh...he couldn't believe Papyrus in any timeline to be rude and cruel, then again it could happen "Papyrus won't hurt ya" Swap said.

Kana took a small peak at Swap she noticed that while he looked like Orange there were differences, the first was the way he acted he seemed more...fatherly, she couldn't explain it but Swap had this wave of calm about him not too lazy but calm, Swap seemed to smile she was smaller than him coming up to his chest in height, but she looked really nice and sweet just like Papyrus.  
"Heya you can call me Swap...that's Fell and that's Papyrus" he said pointing to alternate Black which meant he was called Fell in this timeline then alternate Purple, meaning he was called Papyrus.

* * *

Swap quickly grabbed her hand and was taking her toward the two at first she followed but as they got closer the memories of Indigo and Purple flashed in her mind, she mentally kept repeating 'it's not Purple, it's not Purple' her mind calmed when Papyrus turned his head, she noticed this alternate Purple was quite different in looks while majority he still had the classic gold tooth jutting from his jaw and classic hoodie there were other differences.  
His eyes seemed softer than Purple's and she also realised he had less scars though she was unsure why "hello" Papyrus said holding out his hand nervously, Kana noticed this making her more calm as she shook his hand "h-hello" she replied, she noticed Swap walked off to talk with Orange some more and Fell just watched from a distance.

Papyrus stared at Kana Swap told him that she was from an alternate universe meaning she may have met a different version of him already "um...do I...bother you?" he asked seeming more nervous then before, Kana looked to his eyes a small blush on her face, he was just as nice as Papyrus "no..." she replied looking away for a moment and jumped when a colourful skeleton showed up, he looked like Fresh only different, he wore the same glasses that Fresh wore only the words were red and blue, he also had two gold teeth sticking out, he also wore a red undershirt and green hoodie with black shorts and black shoes.  
"Hello Sansy" Papyrus said as Sansy smiled "hey Papyrus how are ya doing, making friends?" he asked as Papyrus nodded a smile on his face "who are you then?" he asked, "Kana Tokisho" she answered thankful he didn't speak like Fresh "that's good my broski girl" Sansy said making Kana groan making him and Papyrus laugh "please don't speak like that" she begged.

Sansy laughed "I won't promise, my name is SansyFresh...though you can call me Sansy" he said making Kana sigh in relief, "so...I'm going to talk to Fell" he said walking off leaving the two alone to talk some more "I brought a gift" Papyrus said handing Kana a small wrapped box, Kana blinked and gave a small smile "thanks" she said a little guilty that she didn't bring anything "can I open it here?" she asked as Papyrus nodded "of course" he said happily.  
Kana unwrapped the box and opened it, she tilted her head as she pulled out a red scarf "wow...cool" she said as Papyrus smiled "I just feel bad that I didn't bring anything for you" Kana replied, Papyrus smiled "it's okay...I made it" he replied.

Kana shuffled nervously again as she had an idea she looked over at Swap distracted with Orange and then to Fell who was distracted with Sansy, being quick she gave Papyrus a peck on the cheek a small blush on her face "don't tell anyone, I'll have a very jealous Red if he finds out" Kana said as Papyrus blushed orange.  
"Okay Kana let's head off" Orange yelled as Kana gave Papyrus a smile "have a nice Christmas" she said walking toward Orange and out the room, Fell and Swap walked back to Papyrus noticing him blushing "what happened kiddo?" Swap asked, Papyrus quickly shook his head "ah...n-nothing" he lied badly as Sansy snickered.

* * *

"Ahhhh" Sci screamed drawing Kana's attention she spotted Sci and Red not too far away, Kana ran up to the two concerned "what happened?" she asked "Red froze" Sci said, Kana stared at Red who was looking quite nervous which wasn't like him "you okay Red?" she asked a little concerned.  
"Uh yeah...I-I'm fine" Red said a nervous smile on his face, Kana stared something was telling her this wasn't Red she started leaning close to Red and he was getting more nervous "Red?" she asked, "Okay Flower...I think that's enough" a familiar voice said drawing Kana's attention.

It was another alternate version of Red, Kana stared and then her eyes widened as she looked back at who she thought was Red then toward this alternate version "Red?" she asked a little unsure, Red gave a smirk "I dunno am I Red?" he asked as Kana began to silently panic all these alternate doubles confused her so much.  
"I don't know anymoooore" Kana cried out as she held her head in pain as Red giggled "it's me sweetheart" he said walking towards her and hugging her, he then pressed his teeth to her lips, the familar taste of mustard made her positive that this was her Red.

Kana pushed Red angrily "why did you tease me like that?" she asked angrily as Red laughed "aww come on it was fun" he said Kana pouted angrily "aw don't pull that face with me" he said as Kana sighed looking upset "K-Kana sweetie?" he asked starting to get upset, Kana then looked to Red noticing his worried expression she smiled "I forgive you" she said leaning down and kissing Red on the forehead.

* * *

After many hours of partying, the skeletons and Kana headed home, Kana was quite tired and ready to fall asleep on the couch but Red stopped her "not yet sweetheart" he said taking the dog collar off her neck which she forgot about, she yawned as she reached the couch and fell on it "mmmm" she moaned as Red fell on top of her making her groan.  
"Red trying to sleep" Kana said as Red just nuzzled on top of her "so am I" he replied making Kana groan in annoyance but she was pretty much stuck so she had no choice but to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas**

 **I was hoping to do so much more but I am happy.**

 **I hope Senpai and Sansy likes their additions of them and their skells, I was gonna add another alternate version but I didn't have time.**

 **So Six Skeletons and a Pet is finished.**

 **The sequel will start being uploaded around end of Jan to beginning of May.**

 **Still thinking of a title but I may either go with Arial's story or Six Skells, Maid, Pet and a...BABY!?**

 **But it might be too long *shrug***


End file.
